Web of the Empire: The Rise of Darth Weaver
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: An ancient Sith that has awoken in a time so similar yet so different than his own and discovers his way of life, his people, the Empire he fought so hard for is seen as nothing more than a dark memory to the rest of the Galaxy, at least the ones who remember it. And now he must contend with Darth Sidious and his desire for the ancient Sith knowledge Peter keeps within himself...
1. Chapter 1

So I'm going for the one crossover that a lot of people are now hoping to happen one day mainly because both are now owned by the same Company Disney

Star Wars and Marvel Comics

Seriously who hasn't dreamed of the likes of the Avengers facing down the Empire lead by Vader and Palpatine, Vision interacting with the likes of C-3PO and R2-D2, Spider-man wielding a lightsaber in an epic clash with Darth Vader on some advance alien planet with the Rebels and Empire fighting around them and Han and Chewy teaming up with the Guardians of the Galaxy, can you imagine the things that Chewbacca and Groot could get up to? Maybe have Tarkin and Osborn or the Red Skull team up to plot some sort of genocide or something. Oh the possibilities… maybe one day

Parings for this will be an Assassin style Spider-man with Psylocke who will be a sort of ex-Jedi/survivor of order 66 and Elektra whose a former member of the Mandalorian group known as Death Watch while Darth Vader will be with X-23 and another woman that I'm still deciding on, I have it down to three but I'm confident I'll have the final one picked soon enough

Also a quick note, this Star Wars universe will be an alternate version of the Canon one in that the events of The Old Republic, Revan and the Mandalorian Wars, The Great Hyperspace War, the Great Galactic War and all of those events that happened before the events of the Star Wars movies happened also a few other characters that I feel like should be brought into the Canon verse of the Star Wars movies will appear, partly because I liked them and partly because of plot reasons

Another quick note, Spider-man's appearance will be that of his Ends of the Earth Spider armor only the blue will be replaced with Black, other than that it looks about the same and operates similarly. Also Elektra and Psylocke's appearance will be based off The Daredevil Netflix series and X-men Apocalypse respectively with a few alterations here and there

Also, BBY means Before the Battle of Yavin 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

…Dromund Kass, 5 BBY…

Director Miles Warren let out a tired sigh as he reviewed the information that his men had gathered in their excavation of the ancient citadel of the late Sith Empire that lord Vitiate created in the wake of the Great Hyperspace war and forced him and the survivors into the unknown regions for over a millennium before they returned stronger than ever and renewed their war with the Republic and the Jedi

As to why he was here, well the Emperor believed that there might be some sort of ancient Sith weapon here or perhaps documents of one that the Empire could use. Warren doesn't believe so and even if there was there's no guarantee it's survived this long but he wisely kept silent on the matter, he's seen what happens to those who challenge the Emperor…

He was just about to go over the reports of his men investigating one of the former strongholds of the Dark Council when his com link beeped, signaling one of his men was hailing him

He sighed as he answered the call "Yes?"

" _Sir, we've found something underneath the citadel in one of the lower levels. It appears to be a sort of Cryo stasis facility"_ the Trooper on the other line stated

Warren's eyes widened at that "And?"

" _One of the pods is still active…and it's occupant seems to be still alive"_ the Trooper said, causing Warren to gape in shock for a moment before he quickly responded

"Secure that area Trooper, I will be down there personally to asses this finding" Warren said as he stood and made for the door of his temporary quarters to gather some more men

' _This may just be what the Emperor was looking for'_ Warren thought with glee at possibly discovering something truly significant

If only he knew…

…

When Director Warren arrived with an escort of almost a dozen Storm Troopers he saw that his men, both scientist and Trooper alike had already begun to set up equipment around the still active Stasis pod and secure it

Warren approached the head researcher of this squad, a thin man dressed in the typical uniform of the Empire's officers "What have you uncovered about this stasis pod so far?"

The researcher gestured to the pod's terminal "From what we could recover from the terminal, this person and the deceased around him were once part of an elite Sith unit whose primary duties involved protecting the Emperor and acting as his sort of personal assassins in the final days of the Sith Empire"

"So, the occupant is a Sith or at the very least a Dark Acolyte?" Warren pressed, if that was true then the Emperor's reward will be great indeed

"Yes sir, the pod is bio synced to the members of Vitiate's personal guard, no one else could access it" the researcher said

Warren nodded at that has he turned to stare at the pod and took several closer steps to it "Is it possible he's aware of what's going on in here. If I'm not mistaken certain Force sensitives were able to monitor their surroundings even when in such a state"

"It's possible sir, but I can't guarantee anything until we extract him from the pod which may prove to be a challenge that we are unequipped for" the researcher said

Warren turned back towards the man "What do you mean?"

"Well sir it's just…if he's unaware of what's happened since entering stasis and he sees us here, well…me and my men aren't trained to deal with a Sith assassin"

Warren's brow furrowed as he realized that the man was right. The pod's occupant may end up slaughtering them all before he can explain what's going on. It was then that Warren turned to one of his Troopers

"Contact the Emperor, he will want to hear this"

The white clad shock trooper nodded before turning to leave while Warren returned his gaze towards the stasis pod "You just may be my ticket to earning my Emperor's approval, assuming I live long enough…"

His response was silence as his men went about setting up the equipment and instruments required to help study and eventually release this ancient Sith warrior

…

Despite Vader's extremely high standing in the Empire, he very rarely visits the Imperial Palace that Sidious had constructed for him. In fact, aside from his own personal residence on Coruscant, one he hardly uses mind you, Vader rarely travels to the capital unless asked so by the Emperor himself

So Vader was a bit curious to know what it was that his master wanted to discuss with him in person that couldn't be said over a Holo message

' _Perhaps it is another test'_ Vader mused as he made his way through the halls of the palace, passing by several squads of elite Storm Troopers and the infamous red clad Imperial guards

They did not acknowledge Vader aside from the customary bow and Vader didn't even bother glancing in their direction. It wasn't until he began to near the doors to throne room that someone finally addressed Vader

"So good to see you here Lord Vader" the voice of Sidious's favorite assassin/spy spoke

Vader glanced to see Mara Jade approaching him from another hall, her red hair still a bit damp likely from taing a shower and her lightsaber at her side. Vader had to hold in a growl of annoyance at seeing the woman, she was a bit too arrogant and cocky with her power and station and her desire to replace Vader as the Emperor's apprentice has annoyed the elder Sith lord more often than he'd prefer

The only reason he has yet to kill her is because at the moment there isn't another person in the Empire with her level of power or talent even amongst the Inquisitors… even his own secret apprentice wasn't a match for her…yet

"Jade" Vader barely mustered up the energy to acknowledge the woman as he continued his trek to the throne room, with much to his annoyance, Jade following him too

"No hello? I'm hurt lord Vader" Mara said in mock sadness with a hand over her heart "And here I thought we were friends Vader"

"Continue to annoy me girl and I'll sure you real hurt" Vader threatened as he glanced at the now tense woman ever so slightly

Mara remained quiet, even she knew that if Vader wanted it she'd be dead before she can muster her saber in time.

Vader internally chuckled as he and the red head entered the room to see Sidious himself talking to a hologram of Director Warren who was leading an expedition to the ancient Sith capital of Dromund Kass

"-Unfortunately, the rest of the occupants were found dead. He is the only survivor my lord" the director continued to give his report

Sidious's eyes narrowed at that "That is most unfortunate Director… have you and your men discovered anything else of note?"

The Director shook his head "No my lord, aside from a few outdated star fighters and a stealth Corvette than can be promising in some form or fashion to our fleets, but nothing as substantial as this"

Sidious made a sound of annoyance before he looked to see the kneeling forms of Vader and Mara before turning back to Warren "Increase security, I do not want the Rebels to somehow discover this, I'll be sending you Lord Vader and one of my best agents to oversee this old warrior's…re-awakening"

"Very good my lord" Warren bowed before his image flickered out of existence and Sidious turned to his two most powerful servants

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked as he raised his helm to address his decades old friend, mentor and more often than not…enemy

"I will be sending you and Mara here to Dromund Kass. Director Warren has made a rather interesting discovery"

"And what is that my lord, a weapon to help us gain complete control of the galaxy and finally crush the Rebel scum?" Mara looked towards the ruler of the Empire with intrigue

Sidious shook his head as he leaned back in his throne "No…but this may prove to be every bit as useful. Director Warren has discovered an old stasis pod dating back to the days of Vitiate's empire…with a living occupant. An ancient Sith assassin if what his men have uncovered is to be true"

"You believe he will be of use to us?" Vader asked with a hidden frown, the supreme commander of the Imperial military couldn't see an ancient Sith assassin taking any kind of orders from anyone else aside from his own now long dead Emperor

"Speak your mind Vader, for this I would very value your opinion" Sidious said with a narrowed gaze

"Master…if what the Director has said is true and we do happen to awaken him. It is unlikely he'll see you or me as his superiors or even equals" Vader stated dryly

Sidious nodded thoughtfully as he was beginning to see what Vader was hinting at, having begun to form his own conclusions when he first heard of this "Indeed my friend, as powerful as you and I are, I doubt any Sith Lord aside from Naga Sadow will ever rival Vitiate in power"

The last part was said with some annoyance by Sidious. While he was extremely powerful, easily amongst the top tier of Sith Lords in the entire organization's history, Sadow and Vitiate were in a class of their own with perhaps only the likes of Exar Kun coming in a close second. Those two-possessed knowledge and power that the Emperor knew he would never be able to replicate or possibly master, one because he had over thirteen hundred years to do so and the other was a master of the highest order and had a rather gifted and powerful bloodline backing him

"Then why not kill him and be done with it?" Mara question with a confused look "He could prove to be too dangerous and may try to usurp-"

"Yes, I am aware of such a thing girl" Sidious scolded the young woman "But to destroy him will be an even greater lost to the Empire than mine or Vader's"

"How so my lord?" Mara asked

"As great as my knowledge of the Dark Side is my dear, the ancient knowledge of the Sith, their rituals, combat skills, lore and history is now all but nonexistent thanks to the efforts of the Jedi over the centuries and what remains is either of little importance or incomplete and lost. But this assassin, having learned the ways of the Dark Side at the height of its power will be a great boon to the Empire… which is why you and Vader will both see to it that he joins us"

"And even he does not my lord?" Vader asked the weighted question

"…We need only his mind then" Sidious said before waving them both away "I look forward to news of your success, one way or another"

Vader rose and turned in a single motion and made his way towards the doorway with Mara hot on his heels

After the two exited the throne room and were making their way down the hall that'll lead them to the landing pads, where Vader's shuttle is waiting for them, Mara spoke

"I do not like this lord Vader, this man will have hailed from a time where betrayal and lies make what we have today look like honesty and comradeship"

Vader didn't respond as he was busy running over all possible scenarios that may occur on this mission. Vader couldn't help the slightest bit of unease he felt at the possibility of having to fight this Sith. While he was powerful, according to some of the ancient Sith lords of Korribean one of the most powerful they've ever seen, he knows that he and this unknown man came from completely different lives

Vader wasn't born into the Sith, he wasn't raised by Sith and wasn't taught to live as a Sith fully. This assassin however was given all of those and more and may know how to wield the Dark side in ways that even the Jedi, himself and the Emperor are unaware of today

Vader shook his head to clear his thoughts of doubt, there was no evidence supporting that this man may be more powerful than Vader, better skilled possibly but for all he knew Mara was stronger than this ancient assassin though given he was made a member of a personal elite guard to one of the most powerful if not arguably the most powerful Sith of all time it was unlikely

' _I will know soon enough'_ Vader thought as he saw his shuttle already prepared to leave, just waiting on him and Mara now

…

Warren let out an exhausted sigh as he made his way through the halls back down towards thee stasis chamber with a guard of six Storm Troopers. He was hoping to check to see how things were progressing before he retired for the night

As he was approaching the entryway to the chamber Warren noticed something odd and alarming…

There was a dead Storm Trooper lying on the ground, with a large burn mark on his back that Warren knew was caused by a Lightsaber. His men quickly readied their weapons as they observed their surroundings

"Sir, I've just lost contact with base" one of the Troopers said as they scanned the shadows for any signs of the unknown assailant "Somethings jamming our comms"

Warren gulped a bit in fear as he scanned the shadows as he felt that he and the men were being watched by something…

"Come out, whoever you are!" Warren shouted while trying to keep his courage going strong but finding it falling

There was no response for several moments and Warren was about to order his men to escort him back when a figure landed in front of them clad in red and black armor and slowly raised their head and glared at Warren and his men with two pale white lenses, on his chest was something odd, a black spider symbol with the ancient Sith Empire's symbol sitting in the center of the head and on the man's shoulder pads

"Well here I am…" the figure said with an electric growl in his voice before he activated two ruby red lightsabers and held them both in a reverse grip

Before Warren or any of his men could react, the figure leaped at them

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter which takes place a little over several days later, Vader arrives to see what the hell is going on and we get a bit more back story into the Sith assassin that you've already guessed at being *cough* Peter *cough*.

Psylocke, Elektra, X-23 will show up soon enough with the last actually being next chapter a she follows Vader, Mara and a few dozen Storm Troopers down to Dromund Kass

So what do you think so far? Peter is an ancient Sith Assassin and is looking none to please to have unknown trespassers in his lord's citadel


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Agreed, which is why I'm dropping her from Vader's pairing and as for her being a sort of porotype Sith weapon, her back story does skirt the edges of that idea with a few differences

 **Lustful-Angel96** : Peter will have three girls from the Star Wars universe on top of the Marvel ones, as for possibly using Jyn Erso hmm maybe but if you've seen Rouge One you can see how that might be a problem, but I may be able to work around that. As for Peter having some of his spider abilities yes he'll have a few, The Force will provide him with a lot of the rest like the whole precognition thing his spider-sense gives him and speed and reflexes

 **Death Fury** : Yes, starting this chapter and the next few. Peter will have some of his abilities of a spider, the Force will provide him with most like his 'spider-sense' superhuman speed and reflexes. He'll join the Empire, partly because he's a Sith and it's not like the Rebellion will take him in, if anything they'll try to kill him or at least the Jedi associated with them

 **issacmarkerkiller** : We'll see and I will admit the look would fit

 **keyblade master cole** : Sort of, just because he's a Sith doesn't mean he's straight up evil like some are but he ain't no saint just telling you now

 **Fenrir44** : Yes, he may end up with six women, I'm just using Psylocke and Elektra as a starting point and now Mara. Vader on the other hand will be having two women, no other additions I'm afraid

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : I see what you mean and I'm going to change it so she's not going to end up with Vader. As for Vader's base from Rouge One, that'll appear, I just had Vader's palace on Coruscant mentioned because it'll be used from time to time like his other place. The man does have more than one crib but I have to say from what little I've seen of the new base, I like it the most, very Mordor-ish

 **Yami-Guy** : I see what you mean, plus part of me can't help but feel that she may have manipulated Luke into loving her to avoid being killed or imprisoned, I mean she used to be the Emperor's assassin, his go to person when Vader wasn't available. Now maybe she eventually fell in love with him, but I'm still under the impression it started out as a way to keep herself safe so she may one day take her revenge on the man. And I admit that her and Luke's vastly different upbringings should have made their relationship next to impossible, I mean I'm all for opposites attract and can make it work but for some reason theirs seems like the kind that shouldn't have, could have given it a good try but in the end I feel like it was prone to fail than succeed. Still here's hoping she appears in Canon at some point, if not a love interest to Luke than at least the badass assassin she was to Palpatine during the days of the Empire. I mean they brought in Thrawn, which is awesome by the way so why not her. If Star Wars wants to go with that whole female leads and stuff why not bring in already existing women from the Legends stories? Plenty of women to choose from that could make a great movie

 **superspiderfan** : Yes…

Also, quick change up I'm removing X-23 from Vader's threesome relationship, partly because looking back at it now, it does seem weird and because I've found someone new to take over that I think will be a better match. She'll be revealed next chapter

Also I'm noticing a lot of you guys want Mara to end up with Peter too, not saying that's bad or anything, just rather interesting so yeah it'll happen. So it'll be so far

Vader x Mysterious Star Wars Woman x Mysterious Marvel Woman

Peter x Mara Jade x Elektra x Psylocke x Mysterious Star Wars female x Mysterious Star Wars female x Mysterious Marvel Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter let out a sigh as he removed his saber from the now dead white armored man and watched his body fall to the muddied ground. He quickly glanced around at the other thirty dead white clad men, and a few nonarmored men lying around him dead

He has no idea who these men and women were but they were defiantly not part of the Empire. He actually mistook them for Republic agents on the account of the white armored men's armor appearance but led by officers who looked like they may have some connection to his lord Emperor's Sith Empire

' _Oh well'_ Peter thought with a shrug as he deactivated his lightsabers and attached to them to magnetic clamps on his thighs and took this time to better examine his surroundings

It didn't take the young Sith warrior long to realize that he's been in stasis far longer than originally planned. Judging by the decomposition of some of his now long dead comrades and the state of the citadel and city outside, he's been asleep for centuries at least

' _Well I can only hope that someone fed my pet Nexu until she died of old age'_ Peter thought with a tired sigh, already missing the large carnivorous feline as he started to examine the small outpost that was set up here for clues as to the current state of the Galaxy

From what he's sensing it felt like the Jedi weren't doing so well. The Dark side felt like it was everywhere, consuming everything and the Light was next to gone

"Hope there's still some Jedi left out there…things are going to get pretty boring if there aren't any around to kill and torture anymore…" Peter said as he spotted a datapad and quickly called it over to him and saw that it was locked and he would need a passcode of some sort to access it

Peter shrugged as he found a spot to sit, on top of a few piled up dead white clad troopers and began the process of hacking into it. It was a bit more advanced than the datapads of his day but it looked like it functioned the same way as his had

After almost five minutes, it's been a while for him give him a break, he finally was able to gain access to the pad and began to see if it held any valuable information

' _Okay let's start with how long I've been a sleep…'_ Peter thought as he began to type in some information regarding certain events that happened in the war with the Republic and see how many years passed since then, he then can use that to help him set up a window of how long he's been asleep

It took a few moments but when he was done Peter nearly gaped at what he saw

It's been over three thousand years!

' _That's…that's a lot longer than I thought it'd be'_ Peter thought with shock as he double checked to make sure he was reading this right and then checked it another three times to be absolutely sure he didn't make a mistake

And it got worse from there…his empire…his entire culture was destroyed, nothing more than a dark stain on the Republic's history. His god Emperor, the savior of the Sith that took Peter and other's in had not only betrayed his Empire but tried to destroy it by building a brand new one called the Eternal Empire…

' _Well I guess that would explain why my lord had me placed into stasis'_ Peter thought a little saddened that he and the others couldn't follow their leader, it was like his god didn't trust them to protect him. They could have better protected their lord than these Knights of Zakuul could!

Peter was so deep in his despair and growing anger that he nearly missed the dark and powerful presence suddenly appearing in orbit

Peter's eyes narrowed as he looked up towards the sky and used his helmet's lenses to zoom in as far as they could to see a very small, faint outline of a large warship in high orbit. Peter let out a growl as he sensed the dark presence was coming from the ship and quickly crushed the datapad in his hands and stood up and quickly made his way back into the citadel

' _If whoever's up there is here for me or something else, they're in for a surprise'_ Peter thought as he made his way towards the armory, hoping to the Force that a few 'items' were still there and still working

…

Darth Vader frowned as he opened his senses to the world of Dromound Kass, the ancient capital of the second Sith Empire

There was something dark about this world, far more menacing and malevolent than Korriban a world that was the birth place of the Sith itself and a final resting place for thousands, many of whom rivaled and surpassed even the likes of the supreme commander. Vader assumed it was a result of Lord Vitiate's alterations to the planet through a combination of his Sith magic and alchemy and just residing on the planet for over millennia

' _Than again, from what I've read on Vitiate, calling him a Sith wouldn't be correct. Not based on what he was willing to do, what he wanted to do. Demon sounds more fitting'_ Vader thought as he sensed for a brief moment a pike of dark anger coming from the planet below, it was clear to Vader that the Sith assassin that he was here for had awoken either on his own of through outside intervention and was likely already aware of Vader's presence and was waiting for him

'Warren better be already dead down there' Vader thought annoyed that he'll now have to clean up the possibly dead director's mess

"Something troubling you my lord?" a woman's voice, not Mara's, spoke up behind him

Vader turned to see that it was his own personal assassin, X-23. A former participant in the Empire's race to create the perfect super soldier, a soldier that can take any kind of punishment and still keep on fighting. X-23 came from a division that genetically and cybernetically altered her body to give her an advance healing factor that made her nearly in capable of dying short of decapitation, retractable metal claws made from Phrik, one of the few metals that can withstand a lightsaber blow

X-23 stood at about 5'8 to Vader's intimidating 6'6 armored bulk. Her hair was let out and reached her shoulder blades which helped frame her pale face and help aceturate her dark eyes. She was clad in a sort of blaster reflective black, grey and white armored suit that covered most of her body with a pulled back armored cowl that had two small points on it that gave it a sort of animalistic appearance and made her seem all the more frightening

All in all, she possessed a sort of dark primal beauty to her that Vader couldn't deny and a very small part of him, the part he recognized as what was left of Anakin Skywalker said that if he didn't love Padme and was single or looking for another woman he may have tried to peruse her, assuming she didn't try to kill him that is

Vader quickly destroyed the train thoughts his mind was taking him and addressed the young woman

"It appears that our ancient assassin as awoken. Ready the men" Vader order his loyal servant

"As you wish my lord" Laura bowed before turning on her heel and leaving the bridge to gather his men and prep the drop ship

Vader returned to staring at the planet and saw that a powerful looking storm was going to hit the former Sith capital city. He then turned towards the ship's captain, some Imperial that he hasn't bothered to learn the name of considering that the person in the next few months will either fail him which will result in him being killed or by transferring to another ship where Vader is less likely to kill him

' _If he bothers to stay around longer than two months I may bother to have X-23 learn his name at least'_ Vader thought dryly as he spoke to the fearful officer "If communications are lost, prep several battalions and contact the nearest fleet for re-enforcements"

The officer nodded "Of course my lord but forgive for saying this, don't you think this may be a tad bit over kill for one person?"

Vader brushed past the man to head for the hanger "Perhaps, but if not it is best to be prepared Captain, do not fail me"

It didn't take long for Vader to make it to the hanger and board the ship, his men and X-23 ready. As he was scanning the group Vader noticed that Mara was nowhere to be-

"Thank you for letting me know we were leaving already" Mara said as she made her way up the ramp with an annoyed look shot towards Vader and X-23

"Lord Vader asked me to get the men ready Mara and last I checked you were a woman" the enhanced assassin said with a shrug

"Enough…" Vader stopped the argument before it could begin while also holding back the urge to chuckle at X-23's actions. She was right in a sense, he did say ready the men, perhaps he'll be more specific in the future

Mara let out a huff as she took her seat next to the squad leader while Vader remained standing and X-23 leaned against the bulkhead and unsheathed her claws and examined them closely before retracting them

The shuttle shook slightly as it took off from the Hanger and shot off into space and set it's approach to the former home of Lord Vitiate…

…

Peter examined the armory and let out a groan of frustration as he saw the horrible state it was in. Plants had breached through and covered half the room in foliage while the rest of the room had fallen apart over the many years through a combination of nature and lack of maintenance

"Well there goes that idea" Peter said as he could sense the dark presence getting closer

Based on how powerful in the dark side they were, they were clearly a Sith and a rather powerful one at that. Peter hissed at sensing whoever this was stronger than him in the Force, not by much but still enough that Peter knows this fight won't be an easy one. He can also sense another powerful Force signature, nowhere near as powerful as the other or even his but still notable in it's own right and about two dozen other individuals

"Meh faced worse odds" Peter said as memories of his time in the war or the 'Great Galactic War' has history as come to call the conflict between the Sith and the Republic along with their Jedi hounds flashed through his mind

Peter quickly shook his head to banish the memories of his time in the later stages of the war, particularly his role in the sacking of Coruscant under Darth Malgus

"Focus Peter, survive first than wander down memory lane later" Peter said as he took one last look around the room before seeing a small crate

He quickly approached it and opened the lid to look at the contents and smirked at what he saw inside it

"These may not be working anymore, but I can fix that" Peter said with a dark grin under his helmet as he sensed that the dark presence had finally arrived

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Vader and his party encounter the awoken Sith and to no one's surprise it doesn't go smoothly

I've been thinking of potential names that Peter can go by when he becomes a Darth, just because he's a Sith doesn't mean he's a dark lord of the Sith yet. I was thinking something like Darth Venom, let me know what you think or maybe drop your own suggestion in a review


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Some of his rouges will be bounty hunters, some will be Rebels but most will be part of the Empire like Osborn and Octavius

 **Aniimeziing** : The spider abilities he'll have, and will be explained how he got them, will compose of superhuman strength, the ability to stick to walls and venom producing stingers. As for using the Force similar to his webs, I like the idea. For the Darth names, I like Myrk and Eitri the most. And yes Gwen is going to be in this story but she'll be part of the Rebel alliance so I think Darth Gwenwyn is out…for this story

 **gunman** : No he thinks that the Sith is greater skilled which is correct, Peter however confirmed that Vader is more powerful, not by much but enough that he acknowledged it.

 **texaswookie** : If you mean does he go by Darth 'something' yet, no he doesn't yet, but he will

 **Yo** : I'm afraid there's already been a Darth Carnage but instead of a 'C' it's with a 'K' so it's Darth Karnage

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Over the course of the story Vader will start to deviate from Palpatine and his Empire along with his soon to be squad of personal assassins and they will help in that regard.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Her suit is the same as her Wolverine suit but with Logan's X-Force suit colors

 **Fenrir44** : Vader has chambers and other things set up that can allow him to leave his armor, not for long granted but he can get out of it from time to time, mainly to heal himself. And why you are right in that being horribly burned may have rendered him unable to get it up, I'm certain that Vader had that fixed. And yes two of those women that you've mentioned will become part of Peter's harem, won't reveal who yet

 **Lustful Angel-96:** No he won't have a force weapon but he is aware of their existence and what they can do. Darth Vader on the other hand was able to imbue his lightsaber with the force, making it a force weapon along with his secret apprentice Starkiller

 **chimera629** : While it is surprising that Vader is still stronger it's not by that much, like on a scale of one to ten, ten being Vader, Peter here is around eight almost a nine and believe me that's still pretty powerful. Vader even with his limbs all cybernetic was still a very powerful Sith lord and even Palpatine's master Pelagius or how ever it's spelled said that even heavy cyberization, like what's happened to Vader, wouldn't dilute one's power with the force. It's more psychological why Vader isn't really as powerful as he should be

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Well I think we can safely assume that our sleeping Sith is up and about" Mara said dryly as she, Vader, X-23 and their squad of Stormtroopers arrived at what's left of Director Warren's base camp after touching down almost thirty minutes ago and were forced to march through the dark jungle

"What gave it away Mara? The numerous dead bodies with lightsaber marks on them or common sense?" X-23 said as she kneeled down to examine a set of foot prints in the mud that didn't belong to the standard Stormtrooper or even officer's boots, the impressions were deeper and slightly larger indicating that the assassin was armored to some extent

"Spread out" Vader ordered his men as he scanned the area with his senses to see if he can locate the Sith he was here to either convert or destroy…

One of the Stormtroopers was passing by a set of crates when he heard something move. He quickly aimed his blaster towards it and slowly approached the set of crates. It was then that he saw a small faint red light which puzzled him as he leaned in to see…a thermal detonator

"AMBU-"

 **BWOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The force of the explosion completely incinerated the Stormtrooper and sent the nearby three flying into the air

Vader and Mara drew their lightsabers while X-23 unsheathed her claws, the remaining Stormtroopers moved to investigate and check on their wounded when another explosion tore through the camp

 **BWOOOOOOOM!**

"AAHHH!" one of the Storm Troopers yelled in pain as his leg was blown clean off

Vader held in a noise of annoyance as a series of explosions began to go off around the camp, decimating his men. He reached out with the Force and located the remaining detonators, which there were still a lot of, and quickly launched them into the air where they began to explode harmlessly

"Sergeant report" Mara barked to an approaching Stormtrooper that had a white pauldron on his right shoulder

"Ma'am three dead and two wounded" the trooper responded with a slight bow

"Kriff" Mara hissed in annoyance as she turned to Vader "What now?"

Vader eyed the ruins of the now partially destroyed camp before turning to X-23 "Secure this camp sight, see to our wounded and recover any valuable information from these terminals"

"Yes my lord" X-23 gave a bow and gestured for the Stormtrooper to follow her

Vader than turned to Mara "Come, we shall proceed the rest of the way on foot"

"A walk through a dark and corrupted jungle into an even darker and malevolent city looking for an ancient assassin of the Dark Side? Why Vader I never took you for a romantic" Mara said with a roll of her eyes as she followed after the surprisingly fast armored man

"Your ideas of romance greatly differ from mine Jade" Vader stated as he ducked under a vine that he swore moved slightly of it's own accord

"You wouldn't know romance if it was a Sith teaching" Mara snapped while hiding her disgust as she accidently stepped into ankle deep mud and Force knows what else

"Your right, it is fortunate we're about to meet a Sith that likely has such knowledge" Vader said dryly as he and Mara continued to trudge through the dark swamp

…

' _Well I think it's safe to say that they're at the camp'_ Peter thought as he could faintly hear the distant explosions of the thermal detonators he planted there through his enhanced hearing and through the Force

He was currently in the throne room of his emperor, sitting on the floor not too far from the seat of the former Sith Empire itself. The reason he chose this location for his fight was for two reasons. One was sentimental and he likes to think his lord is watching over him and will maybe guide him from beyond the grave even. The other was because there was only one point of entry and he's booby trapped the door and left a little surprise outside and from the sounds if it, it was getting impatient…and hungry

' _Heh, not going to lie I never expected one of those to still be lying around here but hey I ain't complaining'_ Peter thought as he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his laced fingers and waited ' _Let's see if the Sith of this day can do mine justice or not'_

…

It didn't take long for Vader and Mara to arrive at the caved in entrance to the Dark Citadel. Vader eyed the entry way and saw that the damage was recent, likely the work of the Sith that's so far proved to be a pain in his ass

' _I don't need the Force to tell me that it's unlikely this Sith will come willingly'_ Vader thought as he lifted the heavy metal and stone and tossed it aside and entered the dark halls of the Citadel and nearly shivered at what he was feeling

It was dark, cold and seemed to have a sort of hidden malevolence to it that Vader has rarely ever felt even in his master's presence that seemed like a sort of black hole of the Dark Side

' _It was probably worse when Vitiate himself lurked here'_ Vader thought as he scanned the massive complex to locate the Sith-

' _There you are'_ Vader thought as he could sense that the ancient assassin was dead ahead…in the throne room...down an oddly empty hallway that practically screamed trap

"How do we approach this?" Mara asked as they made their way down the dark hall, she had to suppress a shiver at the feeling of this place "Do we try to reason with him first or just beat him and take him with us regardless?"

"We speak with him first. Perhaps this Sith is more reasonable than we give him credit for" Vader said as he couldn't help but feel as if something was watching him, the Force was warning him that he and Mara weren't alone in this hall

"You sense it too lord Vader?" Mara said as her hand began to slowly move to her lightsaber

"Yes…" Vader said as he did the same while the duo made their way closer to the throne room that radiated a type of darkness that both couldn't begin to describe, there was something sinister about this darkness

It wasn't until Vader and Mara were several meters from the doors that they both turned, activating their red and purple lightsabers and were greeted to the sight of a large creature seemingly appearing out of nowhere

' _No…it was cloaked through a combination of technology…and the Dark Side'_ Vader thought, impressed before tightened his grip at the beast that stood before him and Mara

It was a cybernetically enhanced Rancor…with large turbo lasers on it's arms

"…Oh shit" Mara gaped in surprise before she and Vader quickly moved to the side as the large cybernetic creature tried to crush them under it's arm

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** the Rancor roared as it turned to try and blast at Vader with one of it's Turbo laser wrist cannons

Vader's eyes narrowed as he called upon the force to help him stop the fast-approaching bolt of energy in mid-air

The Rancor made a sound of surprise before Vader sent the blast back into the Turbo laser, causing the mechanism to explode

 **BWOOOOOM!**

" **RAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** the Rancor yelled in pain before Mara hopped on to it's head and drover her lightsaber deep into it's skull

The rancor began to jerk around violently in an attempt to shake the woman off. Vader used that moment to throw his saber at the Rancor's other Turbo Laser, slicing through the weapon's barrel and even one of it's fingers before using the force to send the deadly weapon into the Rancor's throat up to the hilt

The Rancor let out another pained roar before Mara reached for something on her belt and tossed it down the Rancor's throat as she jumped off it and landed in a crouch next to Vader who had called back his weapon

The Rancor narrowed it's eyes at the two and prepared to charge them

"Let's get this over with" Mara said as she turned her back on the cybernetic Rancor while pressing a button on her wrist and not a moment later a large explosion tore through the Rancor's stomach, spilling a mixture of cybernetic parts and organs on to the ground

The Rancor roared in agony as it fell to it's knees, clutching the large gaping hole in it's body before it's throat was crushed, courtesy of Darth Vader

The Rancor let out a choked gurgle before it fell face first on to the floor, it's eyes glassing over and it's body going still. Vader examined the now dead beast for a moment before turning on his heel and seeing that Mara was already at the doors to the throne room and using the force to push them open, harder than what he thinks is necessary

…

Peter quirked a brow at the sight of an attractive red head entering the room, a scowl of annoyance on her face. From what Peter could sense, she wasn't the Sith he sensed earlier, they from what he can tell, were slowly approaching. Still the woman before him wasn't someone to overlook, she was plenty powerful in her own right

It was then that Peter picked up the sound of a respirator echoing through the halls, peeking his interest slightly

' _Sounds like the Sith lord isn't at one hundred percent health or it's meant to intimidate people, guess some things haven't changed'_ Peter mentally shrugged as he stood up, completely relaxed while also secretly activating the thermal detonators around the door way and hidden from view with the help of an ancient illusion technique of the Dark Side

"So you're the Sith assassin we've been sent to retrieve" the read headed woman said with an unimpressed look on her face before placing a hand on her shapely hip "Not very impressive"

"That's alright, your too weak for me to even bother acknowledging aside from driving my blades through you" Peter said as he looked over the woman's shoulder and finally get a glimpse at this era's Sith Lord…

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed, the man excluded an air of power and authority both in person and through the Force

"And who might you be?" Peter asked with obvious interest

"Darth Vader…" the large black armored man said with a slight nod

Peter nodded at that "Well nice to meet you lord Vader, and uh who's the girl? Your pet or some sort of gift to me?"

"Mara Jade, and I am no one's pet!" said woman voiced with a glare before drawing her lightsaber and activating it and raising it towards Peter who felt as threatened as a Rancor was by an ant "You will submit to us"

"…Or what?" Peter asked with a dark grin under his helmet

"Or you will die…after we rip the knowledge from your head of course" Mara threatened with false sweetness

"We are not here to fight Mara" Vader spoke, his voice echoing across the room. He then turned his attention to the ancient Sith before him "We have come to offer you a place in the ranks of the new Sith Empire…our Emperor is willing to grant you not only mercy but a position in his court"

"And what would he desire in return?" Peter asked as he slowly began to reach for his own lightsabers

"Knowledge of the Dark Side that you possess, locations to ancient weapons or artifacts of power to help better solidify his rule over the galaxy" Mara said

Peter stared at the two for a moment before he shrugged "I think…I'll settle for killing you instead and dealing with whoever your master sends next before dealing with him myself"

At that Peter activated the specialized detonators that were around the tense forms of the Vader and Mara

 **KRAABWOOOOOM!**

* * *

And done.

So next chapter, Darth Vader and Mara Jade vs Peter in the ancient throne room of lord Vitiate…


	4. Chapter 4

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **nightmaster000:** No at the moment he won't appear but I may change my mind later on

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yeah Vader has killed a lot of Jedi in the past but he's never really gone up against a legit Sith warrior or assassin in this case, Dukoo was old and past his prime and even then he was a Jedi first, Ventress was more a dark Jedi if anything and Savage I'm not sure really counts at all. Peter as you and Vader will soon see is a whole different breed compared to what he's been facing for years, the closest thing to Peter would have been Maul. As for Peter's emperor popping back up as a force Ghost or something, I have something in mind for him

 **gunman** : Yeah, that Rancor was based off one I saw in the Darth Vader comics with a few modifications here and there. I also based it off a Brumak from Gears of War to some extent cause I thought why have we yet to see anyone actually weaponize a Rancor? Yeah Peter's personality will be closer towards his black suit persona meaning he'll be a bit of a dick and a bit arrogant and only will show some form of respect to those who've earned it, so far Vader and Mara haven't but in time that will change…mostly

 **chimera629** : He will have Julia's psi-webs, mainly because I think they'll be more practical and possible to have in this universe, his normal webbing wouldn't really cut it and seem out of place. As for why Vader never got some sort of upgrade for his suit, it's a combination of his self-loathing and the Emperor keeping him from doing that, plus Sith gain power from pain and rage and wearing painful armor that pisses you off constantly will help in that regard.

 **Guest** : Yes and I'll have it that Peter teaches Starkiller how to do it, the kid had to learn it from somewhere aside from Sith Holocrons cause last I checked Vader couldn't do force lightning without having some sort of gem to increase his power in the past and well him having artificial limbs.

 **BlueMoon** : I…actually have something like that planned down the road, well there's a few differences in yours like Peter replacing Anakin but so far it's pretty close to it, I'm wondering if you used the Force on me to find out…

 **Guest** : Peter's personality in this story will be a blend of his usual quippy self with a sort of malice to it since he is a Sith and a bit of his personality in the Black Suit, meaning he's brutal, unforgiving and has a temper which again will fit with him being a Sith. Basically, he's a guy you don't cross

Also I think I found the perfect name for Peter's Darth Title, courtesy of **Nushman** , Darth Weaver.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Vader's warship in orbit…

Aboard Vader's personal flagship, the command crew was in the middle of trying to re-establish contact with the landing party when over seven individuals marched into the bridge, catching several officers' attention, including the current Captain of the warship who paled slightly as he identified the newcomers

Death Troopers

The Empire's most elite commando unit that specialized in guerrilla and black ops missions that even the Imperial Commandos cannot accomplish and acted as the personal bodyguards of several high ranking and key Imperial officers in the Empire. They all wore custom made black Storm Trooper armor with their helmets modified to scramble verbal communications unless you possessed something tuned to their frequency, otherwise it sounded like barely understandable garble and static and possessed enough ammo and explosives on themselves to rival an entire Storm Trooper squad and then some

One of the troopers stepped forward, a little shorter than the rest by an inch and possessed a figure that if one dared to look at closely indicated they were female, an extreme rarity in a mostly man filled military

' _She must be the commander I've heard so much about. The woman behind the creation and training of the Death Troopers…'_ The Captain thought as he straightened his posture when the female trooper spoke

"Captain, has communications with our Lord Vader been re-established?"

The Captain swallowed nervously as he stared into the black lenses of the highly dangerous soldier "No ma'am…"

The woman was silent for a moment before turning back to the rest of her men "Secure a shuttle. We launch in ten"

The men turned without question or pause and made for the hanger while the female trooper returned her gaze to the Captain "You will continue to re-establish contact with lord Vader and his men"

"Aye ma'am" the Captain said as he watched the woman nod before checking her E-11D and following her men out to the hanger bay.

The captain then turned towards his communications officers with a narrowed gaze "Re-establish contact before they leave or you will be explaining to the commander why it is she has yet to hear from Lord Vader!"

The men quickly began to rush in their tasks while the Captain alerted the hanger to prepare a shuttle for the Death Troopers and turned his gaze back towards Dromund Kass and frowned as he observed a large storm heading for the location of the Imperial City…

…

Vader held in a growl of annoyance as he used the Force to protect himself from the falling debris and the explosion itself. Mara from what he could see and sense was a bit late on her defense but was still able to block the blunt of the blast

He would have made a dry comment on Mara's skill and speed had he not been forced to suddenly block two crimson red blades from trying to slice his head off. He gritted his teeth at the sheer strength being pressed won on him by the slightly smaller man, even Wookies haven't displayed this kind of strength unless they were cybernetically enhanced of used the Force to some degree

He then shoved the other Sith back and began to go on the offensive, slashing at the man and parrying any of his attempts to try and slice into him.

It was then that Mara joined the fray and began to attack the Sith assassin from behind, forcing the man to use one saber to fight Vader and the other to fight Mara, dividing his concentration to defend himself on two fronts

"Well you two know how to swing a Lightsaber I'll give you that" Peter commented as he slammed his Lightsaber into Mara's, knocking her back and sent a kick towards Vader which he blocked with his forearm before Peter used the limb to leap away from the two

He landed in a crouch with both blades at the ready, Mara let out a snarl as she sent a wave of Force energy towards the man who merely deactivated his blades and threw his hands out with his own Force Blast. Vader backed away from the two's battle and began to better analyze the man he was facing

He had speed and agility on his side, well beyond most Jedi Vader has faced in a long time and he also possessed far greater physical strength then what Vader thought possible for a human, even if they did possess the Force to help augment their powers

Mara gritted her teeth as she felt Peter's attack crashing into her's and overpowering it to the point that the ground around her was beginning to crack and buckle as she tried to fight back only to be suddenly thrown back by the stronger Sith and crashed into a large pile of debris from the explosion set off earlier

"Heh, hope you're a fast healer…" Peter said with a dark grin before leaping over several large chunks of rocks that flew at him faster than most Jedi or Sith could react to

Peter landed in a roll and came up in time to activate one of his lightsabers and parry Vader's thrown blade. Peter narrowed his eyes as he watched the armored Sith summon the blade back to his grasp as he approached him

Peter readied himself for what he knew would be a difficult fight "So, why do they call you Vader anyways? Why not Darth heavy and admittedly intimidating Breather or even Lord Asthmatic?"

Vader's response was to send a rather swift and powerful slash towards Peter who quickly parried the blow and lunged at the taller man with his other blade only for it be blocked inches from Vader's helm. The two Sith warriors began to exchange a series of blows in an attempt to either disarm or better yet dismember their opponent

Peter was using a combination of quick slashes and stabs in attempt to get through Vader's surprisingly solid defense, a must since his mobility and agility have since gone to hell thanks to Obi-Wan and a river of lava. Peter let out a growl as he blocked a swipe from Vader and used his other saber to quickly stab at Vader's shoulder

The larger Sith Lord was able to turn his body enough that the crimson blade of energy only scathed his armored shoulder instead of outright impaling him and likely rendering his entire arm useless until he could get proper medical attention.

It was then that Mara rejoined the fray and sent a swipe at Peter's back, only for the Sith to turn at the absolutely last moment and block her purple saber with his own in an 'X' formation…allowing Vader to slice the back of Peter's back before sending him flying with a powerful Force Push

"GAAAAH!" Peter yelled as he slammed into the wall and was held up by Vader who approached the man, his breathing erratic as the duel while rather short was physically exhausting for the man, not the most taxing but it was definitely well on it's way to being in his top ten

Mara approached the restrained Sith with anger marring her face and held her saber towards his throat "You are extremely lucky we need you alive"

Peter struggled to look down towards the red head and smirked under his helmet "Oh now your acting all big and in control. Takes a lot to threaten a guy whose restrained"

Mara growled at the man and looked like she was prepared to impale him when Vader spoke in a cold commanding tone that froze her on the spot

"Do not let him manipulate you girl, if you wish to be a Sith, learn to control that anger or save myself and the Emperor the trouble later down the road and turn your blade on yourself now!"

Mara turned towards Vader with a dark scowl on her face before she lowered her blade, causing Peter to chuckle "Nice to see she's house trained. At this rate, you'll make a decent sub-par Acolyte yet!"

Peter's chuckles were caught off when he was slammed into the wall again by Vader, causing him to growl in pain and rage and direct his attention towards the helmeted man. The two shared a brief stare down before Peter began to chuckle, causing Vader to tense in preparation for a move from the Sith and Mara to frown

"What are you laughing about?" Mara demanded

Peter then turned towards her with a audible smirk in his tone "You kept me conscious, ergo I can still do"

"…What?" Mara said with confusion before she suddenly felt a massive amount of energy build up in Peter and was just only to jump away before he let out a Force Shockwave that threw her back towards Vader who dug his feet into the ground and erected a sort of field to keep him from being harmed

He gritted his teeth as he felt his protective shield falter against the power of Peter's attack. The Sith assassin in question used this moment to summon his lightsabers back to his hands and placed them on his thighs magnetic clamps before he began to crawl back up the wall and into the darkness above

Vader and Mara watched him go and reached out to into the Force to pinpoint where he was only to sense a sort of oppressive presence around them. Vader quickly cut off his connection and let out a hiss of annoyance as he kept his blade at the ready and used his helmet's sensors to try and locate the hidden Sith while Mara let out an enraged yell and began to telepathically send chunks of rocks into the darkness above them

Peter's voiced soon followed, mocking Mara's actions "Wow, that one almost got me"

Vader held in a sigh as he watched Mara began to yell a series of rather vulgar insults towards the hidden assassin as she continued to send chunks of debris into the shadows all the while Vader waited for their adversary to make his move

So far his actions have been hit and run, testing their limits as well as his against them. Vader's grip tightened on his saber's hilt and suddenly turned just in time to block a jab from Peer's own lightsabers

The three blades made contact, sending a sizzling sound through the room as the heated energy connected. Peter began to apply more force into his blow, forcing Vader's blade and arms back slowly before he was forced back by a Force Push from Mara who drew her blade and held it in a reverse grip as she launched herself at Peter, forcing him to block her downward stab and exposing his side, allowing Vader to cut him beneath his rib cage and earning an enraged roar of pain from Peter who pushed Mara back before sending Vader skidding back with a telepathic push that caused the armor around his shoulders and his right lens to crack

Peter leaped back from the two and landed next tot eh ancient Sith throne, glaring at both of them, one hand now clutching his wound while the other kept his blade raised in a defensive position

"Surrender…" Vader commanded as he righted himself up and glared at Peter while Mara moved towards Peter's flank, her lightsaber at the ready

Peter snorted in grim amusement at this "What are you talking about? I'm winning"

"Not for long…" Mara whispered darkly as her rage was building, her Force signature darkening and being intensified from the darkness that radiated around the trio

Peter turned a brief glance towards Mara and grinned, sensing her rage building as her eyes began to flicker brief tints of yellow, a sign she was immersing herself in the Dark side "Well, well, well it appears I may have judged you a little too hastily Mara"

The trio stood silently for several tense moments before Peter suddenly deactivated his lightsaber and attached it to his suit before he slowly brought his hands together as if to pray when suddenly dark purple Force lightning and pure darkness began to build in between his palms, casing both of Sidious's top agents to tense

Peter continued to build the energy in his hands for several more seconds before he silently looked up towards Vader and Mara and spoke in a dark tone

" **Through power…I gain strength"**

He then slammed his hands into the ground, igniting a powerful and blinding Force explosion of pure Dark side energy that shook the entire citadel to it's foundations

 **KA-BWOOOOOOOOM!**

…

Not too far away X-23 had just turn to give her next set of orders to the still standing Storm Troopers when they heard and felt a distant explosion coming from the ancient Sith capital city

"What was that?" one of the troopers said

"A bomb perhaps?" another trooper guessed

"No…" X-23 said in a grim tone as she could feel the darkness emanating from the explosion's source "…that's no bomb"

Suddenly a pitch-black Lambda-class T-a4 shuttle appeared over X-23 and her men's heads, flying directly towards the source of the explosion. She narrowed her eyes at the craft, recognizing it as the personal transport craft of the detachment of Death Troopers under Lord Vader's command

She then looked towards her squad's Sergeant "Return to the ship, I shall continue here on my own"

"Yes ma'am" the trooper nodded before relaying her orders to the rest of the men while she broke out into a sprint towards the Imperial city

…

* * *

And done.

Finally got around to updating this thing, don't know why it took me so long but meh as long as it gets up, all is sort of well.

So next chapter finally comes to an end on Dromund Kass before we switch over to Mandalore


	5. Chapter 5

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Those are pretty much what he was using along with a few variations of old Mandalorian word/saber fighting styles that he learned back in the Great Galactic War, how and who taught him will be shown in flashbacks

 **gunman** : It wasn't Domino or Carol, it's a Marvel woman that I feel would fit in this universe, with the Empire specifically because they do have similar ideologies to an extent and are all about control and order.

 **Al** : Yes but it's also been stated by other Force sensitives, like Sidious's old master, however you spell his name, has said that even heavy cyberization like what Vader's gone through shouldn't affect his force abilities, it's more psychological at that point than physical which even Palpatine has acknowledged might why he seemed stronger then Vader when before, Anakin dwarfed him. Fire and acid would be just as ineffective against a lightsaber and wouldn't even pose as a threat to someone of Vader's caliber, he could simply deflect them with the Force or just send it back at Peter. His ability to stick to walls, superhuman strength, enhanced healing to a degree and senesces along with superhuman speed are more spider based and can be enhanced for a time with the Force like any other Jedi or Sith. In terms of raw power, Vader trumps Peter to a great degree at the moment where's on the more physical side of things Peter is the superior, the only reason Vader lasted as long is because he's used to fighting people more agile and faster than him, plus his suit/armor provides a good degree of superhuman strength, mostly in the robotic limbs so he's not that outclassed in a fight against him

 **xGhostSniperx** : Yeah Peter will be one of the most powerful force users in the galaxy, but that'll mainly be because there aren't many Force sensitives that could rival Peter at the moment baring the likes of Vader and Luke and a few other survivors of Order 66.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, used or mentioned

* * *

Mara Jade let out a groan of pain as she pushed herself up from the ground, her ears ringing and her head feeling like it was just kicked by a Wookie several times in a row down a rocky mountain full of shrapnel. Her body ached and based on the pain in her sides and difficulty breathing, a few ribs were broken or even fractured

She spat out a small glob of blood a she weakly looked up to see Vader on one knee, his armor scorched, dented and in a few places cracked to the point she half expected it to start falling off. His cape was gone and the right eye lens was too, allowing the red head to see Vader's sickly yellow Sith eye… filled with raw unparalleled rage

She finally pushed herself to her knees before she scanned the area, both with her own senses and the force to see if she could locate the Sith warrior, but all she felt was darkness…

' _I'm really starting to hate this place'_ Jade thought as she finally climbed to her feet and looked to see Vader had already risen with his ruby red lightsaber already ignited as he searched for their foe that has so far proven to be far more challenging than either anticipated

"Hmm… you've proven to be a far more interesting opponent than I've faced in quite some time" Vader echoed through the dark hall, his breathing almost erratic as the life support systems were damaged and operating far below normal and even his voice sounded a little different, not as heavy ort baritone but lighter, more wispy

"I get that a lot" came the reply of the assassin, his voice bouncing all over the place, making it a challenge to figure out where it was coming from

It was then he dropped down behind the two and ignited his sabers, causing both to turn and see that even he didn't escape the explosion he made unscathed

His armor was scarred, the chest piece all but gone but a few pieces here and there, exposing a black body suit underneath with a few wet splotches that Jade realized was blood. His helm had a single crack going down the center and looked to be on the verge of splitting in half, he was also leaning more on his right leg than left, possibly having it injured from the blast

Jade raised her blade towards the man with a weak glare "Surrender… you won't win…"

"Maybe…" he said with a pained chuckle as he raised his own blades into a more defensive position "But neither will you…"

"That remains to be seen" Vader said before he sent a blast of Force energy towards the man who responded by jumping out of the way only to be blasted back by a Force push from Mara who was struggling to remain standing

Peter landed in a painful landing before he righted himself and threw one of his sabers towards Mara who responded by knocking the fast approaching blade away with her own before suddenly she found her wrists ensnared by some sort of glowing red-ish orange colored energy

"What?!" Mara said in shock before she saw that the substance was originating from the Sith's wrists

Peter quirked his head at her "Like them, I've affectionally taken to calling them Psi-webs… starting to see a pattern here?"

He then yanked Mara towards him before grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the ground with enough force to crack the scorched floor before raising his blade with the intent to impale her when suddenly Vader was on him, his red lightsaber rushing towards Peter's head with the intent to either decapitate him or possible paralyze him by damaging the vertebra towards the top of his spine and lower neck. The ancient Sith was only just able to turn and get his own blade up in time to deflect the red blade from his neck and deflect it right into his shoulder

"GAAAH!" Peter growled in pain as the blade shaped energy pierced his shoulder up to the hilt. Vader used this moment to grab Peter by the throat with his hand and began to squeeze the man's windpipe, sometimes you didn't need the force to break a person's neck and by this point in the fight, Vader wasn't particularly worried about bringing the man in alive

Peter winced at the grip Vader had on his throat before he grabbed the cybernetic enhanced man by the wrist and began to crush the metal underneath the torn gloves with his strength. Vader's visible eye widened partially in shock as he saw, heard and felt his metal wrist being crushed under Peter's grip before he growled in anger and did something the ancient Sith or Mara didn't anticipate…

Vader headbutted him!

"AAH!" Peter chocked out as the force of the blow cracked his helmet in two and allowed both Vader and Mara to see his face. His yellow eyes glared into Vader's own and there were several bruises on his face that looked to be already starting to heal

"What… are… you!" Vader hissed out as his hand was finally crushed by Peter who quickly leaped away from the man, hissing in pain as Vader's lightsaber was freed from his shoulder

He landed several meters from the two Dark side users and called over his other saber before igniting it as well and held both blades at the ready before he heard a distinct click belonging to a plasma rifle

"What-" Peter began only to be cut off as multiple stun rounds slammed into his back, causing him to fall to the ground with a huff as several Death Troopers emerged from the shadows with their weapons trained on the downed Sith assassin

Vader let out a sigh of exhaustion as he de-activated his Lightsaber and attached it to his belt as he saw the Death Trooper Commander approach him while the team's medic made his way over to Mara who had slumped back to her knees in exhaustion

"Commander Hill…" Vader gave the woman a brief nod

Of all of the officers that have worked under Vader, Commander Maria Hill of Corellia was in the top five that Vader has ever, and he means ever come to respect and even trust to some degree. When given her orders, she performs them to the exact letter without question or hesitation. Coupled that with her rather cold and even ruthless personality, she's been able to carve out a rather impressive and even frightening reputation in the Imperial military that was only surpassed by Vader's own

"Lord Vader…" Hill said with a bow before glancing towards her men who were now securing the Sith assassin "Make sure he doesn't get out, I want him secured and prepped for transport in five!"

One of the soldiers responded with a nod and a brief verbal response as he slapped on a pair of cuffs specially designed for Force users while two of his teammates kept their blasters trained on the downed Sith's head and another secured his lightsabers and bits of armor that he could see on the ground

"Bout damn time you showed up" Mara growled in annoyance as she was examined by the Death Trooper's medic

"Told you should have let her die first" X-23 said as she appeared in the entryway and approached the group

"X-23, have your men retrieved anything of note from the late Director Warren's campsite?" Vader asked

"Just locations of what the Director and his men believed were other possible sources of either weapons or artifacts worth retrieving my lord. I recommend we return here later with a large force to secure the city and eventually the planet" X-23 said as she crouched down next to the beaten Sith assassin and gave out a whistle as she took in his appearance and that of Vader and Mara's "Glad I had clean up duty…"

"Bitch…" Mara hissed as she was helped to her feet by the Death Trooper before she pushed him away and began to make her way to the doorway "Come on, we got the damned Sith, mission accomplished!"

X-23 watched her go before glancing at Vader with a smirk "How bad did she get her ass kicked?"

"She can barely stand, you tell me" Vader responded dryly before glancing towards the downed Sith with a frown as he was carried away by two Death Troopers with the third keeping his blaster trained on the downed man's form "Let us hope he was worth all this trouble"

…

Thosuands of light years away on the distant and ancient planet of Mandalore, a lone figure silently made her way through the ruins of an old Mandalorian clan that at its peak was considered the closest thing Mandalore had to a royal family. The figure moving through the shadows was clearly female based on the way her cloak clung to certain parts of her form as she maneuvered her way over fallen columns, through broken walls and over or around collapsed rooms

After several minutes, she had finally arrived at a single door made completely of Besak, known throughout the Galaxy as Mandalorian Ore. The woman's eyes carefully scanned the door for a way in before she noticed something along the far edges of the door frame. She carefully pressed down on them before the door groaned and slowly opened inwards to reveal an armory that would leave any weapon enthusiast drooling with desire

"Hmm… well that was easy" the woman said in a light tone as she made her way inside, her senses still high on alert for any possible security measures, but given this place has been abandoned for over ten years, she doubts any electrical countermeasures are still operating

She slowly made her way through the dimly lit room until she finally came to a stop before a single mannequin that held what she was looking for, a set of black and red colored Mandaloran armor that was once used by her mother and her mother before even her. Standing next to it, was a set used by her father with a similar color scheme only with more red

She tentatively reached out and ran a gloved hand across the metal breastplate before she closed her eyes as she could still hear the soothing voice of her mother followed by the gentle and protective presence of her father

Her eyes then opened as she slowly pulled back her hood followed quickly by her cloak to reveal the figure of a beautiful woman with shoulder blander length black hair, brown eyes, a shapely yet athletic figure with lean muscle that wasn't overly masculine or too feminine but rather a perfect blend of warrior and woman

Her name was Elektra, the last surviving member of the Natchios clan, an ancient and powerful clan that boasted several of Madnalore's greatest warriors in it's bloodline at several points in it's long infamous history

Elektra was clad in only black pants, a red top that barely covered her gifted chest and exposed her toned naval, a pair of black leather boots and two Besak forged Sais strapped to her waist in a 'X' formation. She reached down to remove her boots before tossing them aside and then began to slowly dress herself in her mother's custom light weight armor

Unlike most Madaloairn armor, her mother's, or rather her's now, only had the chest piece forged in Besak. The shoulder pads, knee guards, boots and even helmet were all forged with Durasteel, a cheaper and less resilient metal, something she was going to change when she got the chance

After a few moments of equipping herself in her late mother's armor, Elektra stood back and glanced near a reflective surface and admired her won form. The breastplate was able to comfortably adjust to her breast size and the thin Durasteel spaced plating on her sides allowed for better movement and flexibility. Her gauntlets each possessed a small single row of serrated blades on the forearms and the helmet she had on had only a pair of small eye sized visors for her to see through unlike the traditional 'T' shape most Mandalorain helmets had but the surface was dotted with numerous small microscopic cameras and sensors that gave her a near unrestricted view of everything in front of her as if she wasn't wearing a helmet.

She then turned to leave when suddenly her HUD's systems picked up multiple vehicles approaching the compound.

Elektra's eyes narrowed at this "Was wondering if they were ever going to catch up before I left…"

Elektra made her way to a small armory and opened it to reveal several heavy blasters, a couple of light plasma pistols and an old HH-15 projectile launcher with only two rockets left to fire. Elektra grabbed the missile launcher and one of the missiles before she turned on her heel and quietly left the room, stopping only to have the door sealed shut and locked

It didn't take her nearly as long to make her way back out to the ruins entrance, just in time to see several Balutar-class swoop bikes race through the long destroyed main gates and come to a stop just shy of a few meters from where she was hiding. It seems they didn't see her yet as she began to slowly load the missile launcher and take aim, using a combination of her helmet's HUD, the holographic sights on the launcher and her own line of sight to assist her aim

The men were all clad in the traditional armor that most Mandalorians were infamous for throughout the galaxy. The 'T' visor glowing a faint blue in the darkness as they slowly approached the ruins.

Elektra's grip on the launcher tightened as she opened up a commlink to the men

"State your business here trespassers!"

The men all came to a halt and raised their blasters in different directions, unaware of her location. After several moments, one of the men responded

"Elektra…"

The last daughter of the Natchios clan narrowed her eyes at the voice. The man's name escaped her at he moment, but she never forgot a voice, even if she heard them speak only once. He was one of the late Duchess Satine's greatest supporters to turn Mandalore into a bunch of pacifist whelps, and an embracement to their ancestors

After several seconds, Elektra spoke "What are you doing in my family's home?"

Several tenses seconds passed as she watched the man try to look for her in the shadows but so far failed before the man responded, "We wish only to talk Elektra"

"Funny, if you were able to find me here, then that means you've been watching me for some time. You had plenty of opportunities to approach me and talk" Elektra said as she steadied her grip on the launcher

"We tried in the past but the company you keep was… concerning" the man said

"You mean the Imperials?" Elektra asked with a slight drawl "Forgive me for associating with people that respect and value what my family stood for"

"Your family were pillaging murders Elektra" the man snapped, his voice still calm but she could tell he was growing frustrated with her "Your mother and father could never accept that for Mandalore to survive, to flourish, it had to move past it's barbaric and obsolete ways and embrace a new order, a New Mandalore"

Elektra had to stifle a laugh "My god, you actually believe what that dumb Duchess spewed out like a sprinkler, don't you?"

"You will show Duchess Satine respect Elektra. She made a great deal of sacrifices for our people" the man said, his anger growing a bit

Elektra smirked "Didn't see her putting up much of a fight when Death Watch took over… then again, being met with actual Mandalorian warriors would make just about anyone second guess fighting back, especially a woman from some backwater sham of a clan that never produced an actual warrior"

The man, the lead armored one, seemed to shake slightly before she heard him take a calming breath and spoke "Look, we simply wish to talk, not speak ill of the late Duchess"

Elektra was silent for a few moments before she responded as she pulled the trigger for the launcher

"Mandalorians don't talk… any true warrior worth his salt would know that"

The last thing either of the men saw, was a single rocket flying towards them before their world was consumed in a large explosion of fire and dirt.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter is brought before Palpatine


	6. Chapter 6

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : No, that was just some random Mandalorian whose only purpose was to get blown up by Elektra. Yeah Peter will meet and even fight Luke later on in the story, as for meeting Yoda, perhaps.

 **MCRasengan** : I was joking about the thing between Chewie, Han Solo and the Guardians of the Galaxy but after giving it some more thought, I might have that in here at some point. Be the most epic team up of all time, a nerf herding scoundrel and his Wookie co-pilot and a bunch of A-holes fighting against the Empire.

 **gunman** : Yeah, I don't know why but I could see Maria Hill being in the Empire for some reason, she'd made the uniform look good too. I was never a fan of Duchess Satine from the Clone Wars show because she or well technically the writers took the most badass group of people in the Star Wars Galaxy outside the Sith and castrated them and made them into a bunch of pacifists, not cool.

 **chimera629** : A lot of Sith powers and abilities can cause harm to their caster, it's why a lot of them look like hell in the comics, books, movies and video games.

 **Cosmicspiderking** : Yeah Peter will have an apprentice who will also be one of his lovers. Yes, Starkiller will show up, as for Darth Maul, maybe.

 **Watermeloan** : His Force powers will be second to Vader's for the most part but his experience and skill with the Dark side will rival the likes of Sidious and in some areas surpass him. He's basically the third most powerful Force user in the Galaxy at this point in time. By the end of this story he may rival Grandmaster Luke Skywalker and Vader when he's no longer self doubting himself in raw power.

 **Gamerslegacy** : Yes.

 **Fenrir44** : Yeah, I've decided to roll her into Peter's group.

 **Hivedragon** : I already have how Peter got his spider powers planned out and Sith Alchemy does have a large part in it.

 **JC** : I'll be having flashbacks of Peter's days in the Old Republic before he went into cryo.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

The first thing that Peter felt when he regained conscious, was pain. The second thing he felt was that he was naked as the day he was born and his arms, legs, and torso were heavily restrained with what he could only assume was Durasteel, and his vision seemed clouded, murky in a way. The third and most annoying thing he noticed was his hearing, or more accurately, the voice he heard speaking as his vision began to somewhat clear to show he was in some sort of cell.

"-And once more, I strongly advise that we- ahh, it appears the subject has regained consciousness"

Peter blinked as a man was suddenly in front of Peter, though calling him a man may have been a bit too generous in Peter's opinion. He appeared to be on the wrong side of fifty and possessed a cybernetic eye that seemed to be constantly moving and scanning things for it's wearer. He also seemed to have skin grafts from multiple different species with various cybernetic implants scattered across his head and likely his body as well. The man was also dressed in the sort of supervising military uniform that Peter saw a few of those men back on Dromund Kass wear before he eliminated them.

Peter blinked as he saw that the man was still looking at him with a fascination that boarded on creepy.

"Uh, hello, where am I?" Peter said as he looked around to see that he was in some sort of cell or lab with no visible doors.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Clyo, I'm-" the man began before Peter interrupted him.

"Uh no offense Doctor, but I didn't ask for your name or what you do for a living. I just wanted to know where I am is all" Peter said with a shrug, or as best he could manage with the restraints on him "Like, are we on a ship in space, or on a planet?"

"Why would you want to know?" the man asked, seemingly unbothered by the jabs at him by Peter.

"Helps me better plan out how I'm going to get out of here" Peter said as he continued to examine the room he was in, making a note of a few screens with what he assumed were his bio readings "Breaking out of a cell and making your captor's day a whole lot more difficult than it was before when in space than on a planet"

"Is that right?" the man said as he held up a small datapad and typed in some information "But, how would you be able to escape from your bonds and, as you put it, make my day a whole lot more difficult?"

"By breaking out of these restraints for one" Peter said as he looked down at his body with a calculating expression.

Clyo chuckled at this "My boy, those restraints can hold a Wookie and they've been specifically designed to hold Jedi"

At this, Peter looked up towards the man with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm no Jedi"

"Indeed, in fact if my instruments and the reports I've read are correct, calling you a mere human would be a grave understatement" the man said with a grin.

Peter hummed at this before he glanced down at his restraints "You said these can hold a Wookie?"

"Yes, in fact I've-" Clyo began before Peter suddenly exerted every bit of physical strength he had and snapped through the restraints with so much force, that several pieces had struck Clyo's frozen form.

"Should have made them to hold a Rancor" Peter said as he rubbed his wrists while Clyo stared at him with open shock.

"B-But... how could you-" Clyo began before his mouth was suddenly covered by Peter's Psi-webs.

The ancient Sith assassin didn't give the man any further thought as he began to look for both a way out of the room and some clothes while Clyo tried to rip the unnatural energy like web from his face. After a few seconds, Peter sighed as he turned towards Clyo as he attempted to rip his Psi-webs off and took note of his size. The man seemed to be around Peter's size and though his boots seemed to small for Peter's feet by a size or two.

' _Oh well... better than nothing I guess'_ Peter thought as he approached the man and with a flick of the wrist, and a bit of the Force, Clyo fell to the ground with a heavy 'thud' just as the Psi-webs began to dissipate.

The young Sith warrior quickly began to relieve the man of his garments until he was lying on the ground in nothing but his briefs while Peter finished pulling the man's shirt on over his head. Now that he was a bit more modest, Peter began to quickly scan the room for a way out or at the very least see if any security would come bustiling in to either kill or restrain him again. Peter wasn't dumb enough to think that this room wasn't being heavily monitored.

 _'Then again, almost everyone I've met since waking up seems to be completely incompetent. Wouldn't be too surprising if whoever built this place may have been-_ '

Peter's train of thought stopped a portion of the wall suddenly slid open, revealing a partially lit corridor. He carefully approached the apparent exit, his senses on full alert and small arcs of purple lightning dancing across his fingers as he peeked through.

…

"Shall I go down and restrain him lord Vader?" Laura asked as she stood beside Vader, his armor repaired and in slightly better health than when he left Dromund Kass only a week ago.

Before them stood a large monitor that gave the two, along with over a dozen other officers of the Imperial Royal Guard a almost perfect view of the Sith Assassin. Vader didn't respond right away as he stared at the man on screen as he slowly entered the hall before he leaped up to the ceiling and began to crawl across it. He could hear and sense that a few of the Royal Guards behind him were getting angsty with the sight of a highly dangerous and non-Imperial Force-Sensitive roaming around the massive Palace unchecked.

 _'Like they could stop such a man if they wanted to_ ' Vader thought dryly as memories of his recent encounter with the man came to mind.

If Vader, along with Mara Jade, Sidious's two most powerful servants struggled to hold their own, then the Imperial Guard would be slaughtered by the assassin with as much effort as it took for Vader to blink. Finally, Vader decided to answer X-23's question with a slight tilt of the head.

"No, simply ensure that he can find his way to the throne room" Vader said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Is that wise Lord Vader?" Laura asked with a frown "To allow such a powerful and dangerous man that close to the Emperor?"

"It is his will, and we will follow it" Vader responded curtly while privately thinking that in the event that Sidious and the Sith Assassin come to blows, the fight may leave both wounded and tired enough for the former Jedi to finish them both off and assume command of the Empire.

Though it also didn't escape Vader's notice that he may very well be looking at his replacement. Sidious seemed very interested in the fact that the Assassin could hold his own against both Vader and Mara at the same time and seemed to be winning for most of the fight.

 _'Something tells me that he will be a very large headache for me in the coming days'_ Vader thought with annoyance as he watched the man slip past several Royal Guards on the screen as he slowly made his way closer and closer to the Emperor's throne room.

...

Peter paused in the shadows of the ceiling as he saw several red garbed guards walk by, unaware of the deadly Sith warrior only a few meters above them. Suffice to say, Peter was becoming more and more unimpressed with this place's security with each passing patrol. Back on Dromund Kass, the Imperial Citadel would be filled to the brim with minor Sith Lords, Dark Acolytes, and several legions worth of elite Imperial Soldiers, and a few battalions of the Emperor's personal, though lesser, Royal guard on top of the elite special unit that Peter, and over thirty others were once part of.

 _'Either the people that caught me are very arrogant or their a lot more powerful than I probably give them credit for... probably'_ Peter thought as he crawled across the ceiling and further down the hall.

He was coming up on a intersection and was about to turn left when he felt a powerful spike in the Dark side ahead of him, causing him to freeze. Peter's mental defenses went up almost instantly as his body tensed and his senses were pushed to their absolute peak. The presence he was sensing was powerful, more powerful then the Sith Lord that Peter faced in the ruins of his Emperor's Citadel. In fact, from what Peter was sensing, this presence seemed to be nearly on par with his late Lord, a feat in that of itself considering that as far as Peter knew, only three other Sith Lords in the history of the Sith Order's existence could boast such a thing.

 _'It's not Naga Sadow, too light in comparison and he's long since moved on to become one with the Force_ ' Peter thought as he tired to think of anyone that he may know that could be behind the presence he was feeling ' _And it's not the likes of Darth Malgus. It's too... heavy, I guess is the best way to describe it. It has a sort of pull that draws the Dark Side in, like light to a Black Hole almost'_

Peter cautiously began to make his way towards the dark presence, his curiosity getting the better of him. After a few turns and climbing several more levels and evading a patrol of the red clad guards, Peter arrived at two large oriented doors that dwarfed his late master's by almost a hundred feet. Upon the obsidian surface were hundreds of etchings of ancient Sith Lords, their battles between each other and against the Jedi, the latter being of their slaughter. Peter's eyes darted over the door's surface for a few moments before they began to slowly creep open to reveal a equally large chamber within with a small black stone throne at the far end with a figure clad in a black robe sitting in it.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he sensed the darkness coming from the individual as he very slowly stepped into the room and approached the still being. The hood of the figure raised slightly and Peter, with his enhanced eyesight, saw that it was a elderly human male with a face that appeared to be ravaged by use of the Dark Side. His sickly yellow eyes gazed into Peter's own as the young Sith assassin instinctively began to draw upon the Force's dark side.

The hooded figure grinned at Peter as he came to a stop only a few meters away and spoke in a cold, raspy tone that was half amusement, and half malevolent.

"Welcome to my home, young man"

"Young man?" Peter said with a snort as he gazed around the dark room for any signs that they weren't' alone "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you by a few thousand years"

The man chuckled "Ah yes, of course. Forgive me"

Peter grunted at the response "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man said with his head tilting to the side as he mulled over whether to answer Peter's question before he chuckled again "I, I am Darth Sidious..."

"Darth... Sidious...?" Peter said with a raised brow "Pretty bold to declare yourself a Darth there, Sidious"

"I have earned the title" the Sith Lord claimed with narrowed eyes as he leaned towards Peter with something that almost looked like a sneer "Something I've noticed, you haven't, despite your great status within your ancient Empire"

Peter shrugged at this "In my day, the title Darth was earned, not given like it seems to be now a days"

Sidious frowned at this statement and Peter for a moment thought the elderly looking man would attack him before he begun to chuckle.

"My, my, aren't you quite... bold" the Sith stated as he leaned back in his chair "Your Emperor, Lord Vitiate must have had great patience and restraint if you allowed you to not only serve under him, but reframed from slaying you for such insolence against your superiors"

"I was more useful to him alive then dead" Peter replied.

"Indeed..." Sidious said as he intertwined his fingers and stared down at Peter "Tell me young one, what do you think of... this time"

"Boring and rather disappointing" Peter said in a bland tone, causing Sidious to frown.

"Oh, how so? The Sith rule the Galaxy, the Jedi are dead, their order at long last destroyed. Isn't this what all Sith have strived for since the very beginning?" Sidious inquired.

"If the Sith rule the Galaxy, why am I only sensing you and what I can only assume was the asthmatic cyborg I faced on Dromund Kaas?" Peter said with confusion "Just the two of you couldn't have beaten a order that numbered in the hundreds if not thousands"

"Ah, but we did" Sidious said with a harsh laugh "The Sith have since been reorganized in the time you've been in hibernation. No longer are the Sith merely a dark reflection of the accursed Jedi Order. Now, there is only two, a Master and a Apprentice. One to embody power, the other to crave it"

Peter blinked at this "So, it's just the two of you?"

"Correct" Sidious said with a nod before he grinned "Though, with the Jedi gone, our rule secured, I do not see a reason why the Order cannot begin to expand once more..."

"With you still at it's head" Peter concluded with a frown as he thought the urge to strike the old man before him down for believing he was worthy to lead the Sith into a new era.

Sidious grinned as he could sense the barely hidden contempt and rage within the man before him "You, along with my apprentice, Darth Vader, are more than willing to try and challenge me... for only the strong should rule-"

Sidious was cut off by the sudden surge of red and black Force Lightning that erupted from Peter's hands and raced towards him. Palpatine's eyes narrowed as he remained still and used his own mastery of the Force to divert the powerful arcs of lightning away from himself and into the floor and walls around him. The stone burned and smoked from the sheer intensity of the red and black arcs of electricity before a 'pulse' from the elderly Sith disrupted the attack and sent sparks flying through the air.

Peter's eyes widened at this, very few beings could divert his Force Lightning, enhanced from years of augmentations on his body and months upon months of vigorous training under the watchful eye of his late Emperor.

"You are quite powerful young one, perhaps even more than you or my apprentice believe..." Sidious said as he slowly stood, the dark Side gathering around him like a storm as he raised his hands towards Peter's tense form "Though I believe you have much to learn still"

Peter tried to move but the arcs of purple Force Lightning that erupted from Sidious's hands moved to fast and struck his body, sending him flying several meters as his body burned and withered in agony. It was only years of intensive discipline that Peter did bot scream out in pain. He refused to give the man the privilege.

 _'That... and t-this... isn't t-t-to bad... c-compared... to... m-my l-lord's_ ' Peter thought in agony as Force Lighting danced across his body, burning his flesh, almost to the muscle in some areas before it ceased and the sound of Sidious's laughter could be heard over Peter's pained breathing as the man began to slowly approach Peter.

"Tell me young one, what should I call you?" Sidious asked in a sickly sweet, almost caring voice that caused the skin on Peter's scalp to tighten, though he wondered if that was because of the second degree burns on his head.

"What's... it matter... to you?" Peter said in a hoarse voice as he tried to stand up.

"Call me curious..." Sidious proclaimed with a smirk.

Peter glared up at the man as he slowly but painfully climbed back to his feet, his breathing heavy as smoke emanated from the brunt fabric on his body that seemed to melt to his flesh "Peter..."

Sidious hummed at this before he once again blasted Peter again with Force Lightning, sending him flying into the wall. Peter gritted his teeth in pain and rage as the sheer intensity of the lightning kept Peter pinned to the wall as Sidious slowly approached him, cackling like a mad man before he cut off his barrage and allowed Peter to fall to the floor.

"Not a very impressive name for such a powerful Sith warrior..." Sidious exclaimed.

"Just wait..." Peter croaked out as he used the wall behind him to pull himself to his feet again "...until... I'm... full... strength... you'll think... differently"

"Perhaps young one, perhaps" Sidious nodded as he turned away from Peter and began to make his way back to his seat "And in time, you'll earn your title of Darth"

Peter watched as the man walked away with a dark glare before he stepped forward and shot his hand out and sent a wave of Force energy towards the departing Sith. Peter didn't know if it'd even work, but at the moment he could care less. Sidious paused and turned around sharply, throwing up his own hand to offer his own wave of Force energy. The ground between and around the two cracked and shook as the two attempted to overpower the other. Peter gritted his teeth in sheer rage as he poured more and more energy into his attack while Sidious began to feel sweat grow on his brow that was thankfully covered by his hood.

 _'Very impressive...'_ Sidious thought as he felt himself actually struggling to hold back Peter's push.

In fact, it was taking far more power than Sidious dared admit to even hold his own against the younger yet vastly older Sith. If this was the caliber of Sith that existed at the height of their power, Sidious could see how it is that they very nearly brought the Galaxy, the Republic and the Jedi tot heir knees and were herald as the Galactic superpower of their day for decades afterwards.

Just when it seemed to Sidious that he was going to loser this test of strength, he saw and sensed Peter's attack weakening as his still injured body began to wain. Seizing the initiative, the former Chancellor put all of his power into his Force Push and broke through Peter's own and sent him flying back into the wall with enough force to crack the stone. Only decades of experience as a Politician and his pride as a Sith Lord kept Sidious from letting out an exhausted sigh as he approached the groaning man on the floor.

"Yes, you shall make a wonderful addition to my Empire, and to my court" Sidious proclaimed as he stared down at Peter "In time, I think you will come to even see me as your new master"

"Yeah when Hutts fly... and Naga Sadow returns to proclaim he's becoming a Jedi" Peter spat out towards the Sith Lord as he glared up at the man with bloodshot yellow eyes as the Dark Side swirled around him almost like a web.

Safe to say, Peter thought getting blasted by the Emperor's Force Lightning for the next two hours, was worth it from the displeased look on the man's face at his words.

...

Several hours later, Vader recovered a summons from his master in the meeting room that Sidious wanted the wayward Sith lured to. When the former Jedi entered the room, he was expecting to see either his master dead at the ancient Sith's feet or vice versa. So, seeing his master sitting on his throne with the wayward Sith lying in a crumbled burnt heap at the foot of his throne wasn't exactly surprising.

What was surprising, was the damage to the room.

"Mind the mess Lord Vader" Sidious said with amusement and the barest hints of exhaustion in his tone "Our esteemed guest was in a less than negotiating mood"

Vader tipped his helm at this "What shall be done with him my master?"

"Take him back to Doctor Clyo to be healed but kept heavily sedated" Sidious said as he leaned back in his seat "And have his repaired armor and lightsabers returned to him when he awakens. It would be rather poor on our part to have our first initiate in our reborn Sith Order to wander around defenseless"

Vader blinked at this from behind his helmet's lenses as he examined the room's damage and memories of his battle with the man "I do not believe that he will be defenseless master"

"Indeed..." Sidious chuckled "And while he is under Cylo's care, have the good doctor install an... insurance, should he attempt to betray us later on"

"Master?" Vader said with a frown as he turned towards the Emperor "Why not simply remove the knowledge of that which you seek from this Sitg now and dispose of him?"

"I have tried my apprentice!" Sidious snapped in annoyance and anger before he collected himself "But his mental shields are... impressive, to say the least. His memories, his feelings, his thoughts I can read. But the vast arcane knowledge of Sith magics, illusions and alchemy are protected by defenses that even I am struggling to breech. No, it is best for now at least, to wait for either him to willingly divulge such knowledge, or we find a more efficient way to remove it from his mind without risk losing it forever"

"As you wish" Vader said with a bow.

"He will also be in your care Lord Vader" Sidious said with a thoughtful look under his hood before he glared at his apprentice "Do refrain from killing him should he annoy you"

"If it is your will master, I shall"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter encounters Mara Jade again and things escalate... again.

Okay so I've gotten the women listed for Peters harem: Psylocke who will be a Fallen/Dark Jedi, Elektra, X-23, Mara Jade, Darth Talon (Fuck yes her!) and finally Ahsoka Tano.

Vader is: Maria Hill and Doctor Aphra. Hill because of her cold ruthless effciency that could be appelaing to Vader and Aphra because we all know that Vader needs a bit of rebellious sas in his love life to keep it interesting. Plus with her, we get Triple-Zero and Beetee!


	7. Chapter 7

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Trey Alexander** : She'll be born early, a few years before the Clone Wars began. Luke will be getting another girl from Star Wars lore.

 **rmarcano321** : We'll be seeing more of Mara Jade this chapter and later chapters. I like X-23 and she strikes me as the type of person that the Empire would create to act as both an assassin and super solider to hunt down and kill Jedi/Rebels. Non-existent, why? he's hardly ever going to interact with the Inquisitors.

 **gunman** : At full strength, Sidious would have to unleash his full power to bring Peter down, but in a straight up Lightsaber duel, Peter will win thanks to his enhanced speed, strength and skill.

 **Evolution** : Maybe, or at the very least Peter will make modifications to Vader's suit to make it more bearable and deadly.

 **Fenrir44** : I may be able to incorporate some of those women into this story, like Natasha being a Imperial Agent, same with Emma Frost who could be a Force-Sensitive to explain her telepathy and limited telekinesis. Lumiya I'm pairing with Luke and as for Ysanne Isard and Natasi Daala and a few other Imperial women I'm thinking of, maybe. Leia will be with Han and as for Trios, I have someone special in mind for her and given the technology of the Star Wars galaxy, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who will be cropping up eventually and get the Queen of an entire planet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

The Sith Lord that was once Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker thought that the ways of the Sith, like that of the Jedi, were easy.

Well, not easy in that everyone could do it, but easy in the simplicity of it's goals and actions and how to achieve said goals and actions. But since becoming a Lord of the Sith, Vader has found his life consumed by one of three things that destroyed any grand illusions he had of the dark order that has warred against the Jedi for thousands of years... and that was bureaucratic nonsense that made him question if it was too late to slaughter everyone in the Senate, the higher echelons of the Empire, his master included, just to avoid it.

 _'By the Force, did Naga Sadow have to spend his time listening to countless officers go on and on about a Moff's need to 'update' our warships with untested equipment?'_ Vader thought as he listened to some commander go on and on about the troubles one of the ships in Vader's fleet was having.

"-And the Subjugator is having issues with her upgraded Hyperdrive my lord. It seems that our Star Destroyer's systems are a little outdated or simply not compatible with the newer device and-"

"Then re-install the previous model and send the faulty Hyperdrive back with a list of issues that the manufactures can either fix or take into consideration for when they make a new model" Vader snapped with annoyance at the man before him, causing the Imperial Officer to shake in slight fear as he stared at his reflection in Vader's lenses.

"Y-Yes my lord... r-right away" the man said with a nod and quickly backed away from Vader and went to fulfill the Sith Lord's demands.

 _'Incompetent idiots, all of them'_ Vader thought darkly as he stood on the bridge of his current flagship, the Executioner as it laid in a high orbit over Coruscant as it waited for several more supply drops before it departed to the Mid-Rim to put down several uprisings of a bunch of ungrateful, ignorant corrupt Republic loving traitors.

He sensed Commander Hill approaching him and turned to see the woman clad in a Imperial Officer's uniform rather the infamous black armor the Death Trooper armor. He gave the woman a curt nod as he returned his gaze to the city planet below as he saw several shuttles, filled with Officers, Storm Troopers and supplies, approaching.

"Commander, what brings you to the bridge?" Vader probed.

"I was wondering if you would have need of me and my men this deployment, my lord" Hill responded in a crisp tone "Aside from Dromund Kaas, we haven't been sent on any serious mission to help reed out Rebel filth"

"It's possible you and your men will be needed" Vader responded as he hook his thumbs on his belt, his breathing echoing through the bridge almost "There are reports of Rebels arming themselves with weapons and armor left over from the Clone Wars. A few were mistaken for Clone Troopers because of this"

Hill seemed to bristle at this "These terrorists already hide among the populaces like cowards and attack us when we try to weed them out, putting innocent lives in danger and blaming us for it when we try to defend ourselves! Now they dare use the armor of the soldiers that fought and died to keep the Galaxy safe and prevent the Jedi from taking over and help bring about the birth of our glorious Empire?"

Vader nodded as he replied in a bland tone "So it would seem Commander, so it would seem"

The Sith Lord could sense Hill's growing anger, though unlike most, it wasn't a raging inferno, but rather a blistering blizzard of cold, sharp ice. Vader found it refreshing, to see a officer like Commander Hill not lose her composure or rationality in her efforts to secure peace throughout the Galaxy.

"I will let my men know, my Lord" Hill said with a small bow "These animals will pay for their actions"

"Yes, they will Commander" Vader agreed with a nod as he saw Hill prepare to leave before he sensed hesitation before the feeling was quickly buried and the Death Trooper turned on her heel and began to depart.

 _'Curious...'_ Vader thought as he glanced back at the woman with a raised brow under his helmet.

For some time now he's sensed something... off, about his unofficial right hand. Her actions in the field have not changed, if anything they've improved even more so if that was even possible and her loyalty to him could almost be seen as treasonous to those who feel that Hill should hold such dedication to the Emperor himself. Vader had also noticed that Hill was always looking for a reason to have her and her men accompany Vader on some sort of mission, be it hunting down the very last of the Jedi or Rebels.

Before Vader could give the thought any more time, he saw one of the ship's officers approaching him.

"What is it Ensign?" Vader demanded.

The officer seemed to hesitate, partly in fear at the tone that Vader addressed him in and whether or not the information he had would be worthy of the Dark Lord's attention. Finally, after a few seconds, the officer steeled his nerves and hoped he'll come out of this alive, or at the very least with all his limbs still attached.

The memory of the ship' previous captain being disarmed, quite literally, by Vader was still fresh in the command crew's mind.

"Sir, a Wrenga Jixton is here to see you" the Ensign said as he straightened himself "He refuses to speak with anyone else but he's stated that he's here on your orders with vital information"

Vader was silent for a moment before he turned to leave "Where is he now, Ensign?"

"We're holding him in the hanger where his ship had landed my lord" the officer said as he followed after Vader "I wasn't sure if he should be escorted to you personally or a detention level, so I had him detained and came to speak with you sir"

"A call would have suffice, Ensign" Vader said in a dry tone.

"Yes sir, but if he was an agent of yours and he did posses vital information, standard protocol is to deliver said report to the commanding officer it is meant for in person, to avoid the risk of anyone listening in on our comms sir" the officer stated, causing Vader to nod at the man.

He wasn't wrong.

"Very good Ensign" Vader said as he and the Ensign entered the turbo lift that will take them down to the level the hanger was located.

...

"Uncle D!" the former Corellian Stormtrooper known as Wrenga Jixton said in a happy tone and wave towards the approaching Sith Lord.

The twelve Stormtroopers that surrounded him, all human as the last of the Fett Clones had been retired just a few years ago, bristled at the casual greeting that the man gave to the Supreme Commander of the Imperial military. Vader payed the agitated Stormtroopers no mind, and neither did Wrenga.

"Report Jixton" Vader said in a slightly impatient tone, used to Wrenga's barely endearing demeanor and personality. If the man wasn't so good at his job, and one of four people in the entire Galaxy that Vader would consider as close to a friend as he would allow, he'd throw the man out an airlock years ago.

Wrenga nodded and was about to speak before he glanced at the troopers around him and Vader and then back to Vader "These guys cleared to hear what I have to say?"

"It doesn't matter" Vader said.

"Okay then" Jixton said with a shrug as he held up a customized datapad "I've installed all cameras, sensors and even the little 'insurance' you requested for the new guy that's shacking it up in the Imperial Palace"

Vader held his hand out and took the datapad from the man and began to scroll through it.

"So Uncle D, is what Laura told me true?" the Corellian asked with barely contained amusement.

"Is what?" Vader said as he saw that the little insurance within Peter's head, a microbomb, was armed and set to be triggered at a moment's notice.

"That a certain tall, powerful Sith Lord and the Emperor's little dancer got the ever loving-" the man began before he felt a brief tightening of the throat.

"Continue with that sentence Jixton, and you'll find yourself spending your credits on prosthetic limbs and a modulator to replace your jaw" Vader warned, still looking through the datapad.

"O-Of course... silly me" Jixton said with a sheepish grin "Forgot what I was gonna say anyway"

"Somehow, I doubt it" Vader said in a bland tone 'Your almost bad as As-... as she was'

Vader dare not think nor utter the name of his late apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. He has no idea if she perished at the hands of the men he had deployed with her to Mandalore or in the following years by either his Inquisitors hands, or one of the Emperor's various Hands. The former Jedi himself wasn't entirely sure what he would do if he did meet her again, part of him wanted to say he'll cut her down like all the other Jedi he's crossed paths with over the years, while the other part of him may give her a chance to side with him or at the very least stay out of his way.

 _'Though I doubt she'll give me such a choice'_ Vader thought darkly as he viewed the live feed of Peter being escorted to his room.

 _"So..."_ Peter began as he followed his escort to his assigned room within the Imperial Palace on the planet below _"Where's tall dark and asthmatic? Seeing a doctor about his breathing problems I hope. Wouldn't do for such a powerful Sith Lord to keel over because he had a asthma attack in the middle of a duel"_

Vader felt his brow twitch at the man's comment, and Jixton's barely contained laughter as he stared at the ancient Sith assassin with growing annoyance while the Executioner began to leave it's orbit and prepare the jump to Hyperspace.

 _'The sooner we gain the knowledge he possesses, the sooner I can sever his head from his body'_

Sadly, that day wouldn't come soon enough in Vader's opinion as he sensed his ship jump away from the Imperial capital and out into the greater Galaxy...

...

"-And this, shall be your room until a more suitable location can be established for you to live in, assuming you want to vacate the Palace, my lord" a Palace guard said in a bland tone as he escorted Peter into a large, highly lavish suite near the upper levels of the Imperial Palace over three weeks after his meeting with the galaxy's current ruler.

Peter responded to the man with a hum as he observed his suite with a bored expression. The room was large, it's color pallet being varying shades of red and black and likely constructed of materials so valuable that the room itself probably cost as much as a high end state of the art Blockade Runner.

"There will be four guards stationed outside your room at anytime with three full squads at each end of the hall. The walls are rated against starfighters and light bombers and-" the guard would have kept going on and on about Peter's new room if a glare of annoyance from the Sith didn't stop him dead.

"I get it" Peter snapped "It's a special room, likely lined with numerous devices to monitor me and maybe even a few hidden traps to incapacitate or kill me should I get out of hand and is befitting a Sith of my stature"

"Y-Yes my lord..." the man said with a small bow.

Peter grunted at this before he turned away from the man "Go and bring me my armor and Lightsabers here and then make like a Stygium crystal and vanish from my radar"

"Stygium crystal sir?" the guard said with confusion, causing Peter to sign.

"Crystals commonly used in cloaking technology, now do as I said!" Peter snapped at the man and watched with some amusement as he nearly jumped and almost ran out of the room to retrieve Peter's personal affects.

 _'My only ones... the only ones that survived all these years at least'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he made his way to the master bed room _'Note to self, buy a new Nexu when I get the chance'_

When Peter opened the door to his room, he eyed it with a raised brow. It, like the rest of the suite, seemed to be fitted for a king or even a emperor. Scarlet and blood red tapestries, curtains, rugs and bed sheets while the floor seemed to be made of polished obsidian. On one side of the room was a large floor to ceiling, wall to wall window that gave him a breath taking view of the cityscape that was Curoscant. In the distance he could make out the Jedi Temple, the once brightly lit home of the Jedi Order, was now a dark largely abandoned husk that in Peter's opinion should have been leveled and the rubble thrown into the nearest black hole or used as mold for a new Sith Temple.

"Now that I think about it, where the hell are the Sith Temples?" Peter said to himself as he studied the city "If Sidious and Vader want to start expanding the ranks again, their gonna need a place for future Sith Lords to train and learn"

Perhaps he'll bring it up with the Emperor when he can stand being in the man's presence for longer than a minute.

Peter mentally shrugged at this and went and sat down on his bed, marveling at how soft the mattress was before he fell back and looked up at the ceiling with a bored expression as he waited for the Guard to return his armor and Lightsabers. He contemplated meditating, but meditation was never Peter's strong suit, he was more of a doer then a sit and wait for the answer to come to him-er, at least according to his instructors.

The minutes ticked by at a painfully slow pace for Peter as he waited for the guard to return with his weapons and armor and was beginning to think that he may have to go and hunt them down himself when the guard returned pushing a hovercart with his equipment neatly laid on top of it.

"Finally, I was starting to think you'd never come back" Peter said as he got up and went and inspected his gear after being away from it for so long.

"I apologize my lord, your armor needed a few more-" the man began before Peter cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't care, you brought it back. I can look after it myself now. Goodbye" Peter said, not once looking at the man as he began to place his armor and Lightsabers on his bed before he pushed the cart back towards the guard.

The red garbed man took the hint and quickly left the suite and left Peter alone.

Peter frowned as he examined his armor, it appeared the Emperor or whoever was tasked with fixing it from his battle with Vader and Mara had made a few additions and alterations to it. The first and most prominent changes were the addition to what appeared to be a hood that was connected at the collar of his armor and a black Kama with white trimming along the edges attached to his armor's belt with a holster for what he concluded were for his lightsabers. The next change to his armor was that instead of being the traditional red and black that it once was, it had been entirely repainted black with white markings along the arms, legs and back of the palms while the symbol of his Empire had been replaced with a whiter version of Sidious's Sith Empire. The small black spider symbol remained where it was in the center of a large image of Sidious's empire on his torso but the thorax looked more angular, the legs more closely connected.

 _'Well... it could be worse_ ' Peter thought with a sigh as he picked up his helmet and examined it's new white narrowed lenses ' _He could have made the thing gray and white'_

Peter slipped the helmet on and watched as a revamped HUD came up, it seemed that his armor's software had also been upgraded with the latest scanning technology, HoloNet search engines, multi-spectrum sight, enhanced audio and video and even gave readings on the room he was in such as temperature, air flow, and the like. The young Sith made a point to completely disassemble his armor later to better examine the new changes and upgrades made to it, perhaps even improve them if needed. Peter removed the helmet and dropped it back on the bed and used the Force to call over his two Lightsabers and gave them a quick function check to see that they were still operational. He used the Force to quickly disassemble them and have their parts and synthetic Kyber crystals levitate in front of him before he had them quickly reassembled and placed them down next to his new armor.

After several seconds, Peter shrugged and began to look for a convenient place to store his armor before he saw what appeared to be some sort of wall safe by the closet. With a wave of his hand, Peter unlocked the mechanism and had it slowly open to reveal several racks to store his armor and weapons in.

"He's thought of everything" Peter said dryly as he began to place his armor within the new safe before he set it to lock and left the room, bored and curious to see the rest of the palace... until he get's told to go back to his rom of course.

...

 _'How kriffin big is this place?_ ' Peter thought almost two hours later as he made his way down a long corridor that seemed to stretch on for miles even though in reality it was barely half a kilometer.

Peter's also noticed that this Palace was very different to the Citadel he grew up in back on Dromund Kaas. Where's his lord Emperor's dwelling was built to for intimidation and practicality, Sidious seemed to have gone to the very extremes in designing this place with comfort in mind. The walls, ceiling, and floors were carved out of some of the most valuable marble and fine granite in the known galaxy. The furniture was made from the bark of some of the eldest trees on Kashyyyk while the various sheets and tapestries were born from some of the finest silk materials in the Galaxy.

Basically, wealth on top of more wealth with a little excess thrown in.

 _'And here I Thought members of the Dark Council were ridiculous...'_ Peter thought with a shake of his head as he passed several of the Imperial Royal Guards.

Peter barely noticed the red clad guards as he continue down the hallway, looking for something to occupy his mind before his hearing picked up the faint sounds of music. His curiosity perked, Peter followed the sound down a small hallway decorated with art works and rare plants that he was certain valued as much as a Dreadnaught. He soon came upon two large doors that seemed to be made of petrified wood with carvings of ancient Zillo beats on them. Peter quirked a brow when he noticed that the doors weren't automatic and instead had to be pushed open.

 _'Okay I get it, he's rich beyond belief and can afford old expensive wooden doors_ ' Peter thought dryly as he pushed open the heavy doors to a massive dance studio of some sort with multiple levels and occupied by numerous attractive human, near human and even a few non-human women 'Well hello there...'

Peter took a few steps in and glanced around the place as he saw at the center of the large room over two dozen women clad in sports bras, breast bindings and tight tops and some kind of compression pants moving to the beat of the current song echoing through the room and into the halls outside. One stood out and caused Peter t raise a brow at them.

 _'Mara Jade?'_ Peter thought as he watched the read head dance _'Part time Dark Acolyte, part time dancer... why do I see that being a perfect combo for her?'_

The ancient Sith assassin watched as Mara and several other women danced to the deep heavy tunes of the song, their bodies moving in a almost hypnotic fashion. The way their hips moved with a seductive sway and how occasionally their well endowed chests will stick out as they arched their backs when they completed a complicated move or slipped into a certain position.

 _'Nice to see some things stayed the same amongst the Sith...'_ Peter thought as he watched the dancers ' _The need to have what appears to be a harem of attractive women of both human and near human dancing in skimpy tight clothing'_

He leaned against the wall and watched with growing amusement as the song came to an end and the dancers quickly broke off. Mara made her way to her bag to retrieve a bottle of water before it was suddenly pulled away from her by a familiar glowing red and orange colored strand of web like energy.

 _'You've gotta be fucking kidding me!'_ Mara thought with a scowl as she slowly looked up to see Peter standing there with her bag and a grin on his face.

"So this is what the infamous Mara Jade does in her spare time" Peter said as he looked around the room at the various other dancers "Not the worse hobby I've seen in my lifetime, pretty tame actually"

"What do you want?" she snapped with annoyance.

"Well... I wouldn't mind a private demonstration of your dancing talents" Peter teased at Mara's glare as it darkened.

"I will burn on the shores of Mustarfar before that happens, you sack of swine!" Mara said as she stomped towards Peter and snatched her bag from his hands.

"Aww don't be like that Mara" Peter said with a shake of his head before he gave her a grin "I can warm you up much better than rivers of molten rock ever could"

Mara's response was to draw her Lightsaber from her bag, activate it and hold the glowing energy blade up to his throat. Peter's grin dropped as he eyed Mara with a blank expression. Several other nearby dancers attention was drawn to them at the sound of Mara's Lightsaber activating and begun to back away, some leaving the room entirely. A heavy, dark tension filled the air as Peter and Mara held each other's gaze before Peter spoke.

"Would you prefer a dinner and a night out on the town first?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Mara narrowed here eyes at the man as she spoke in a cold whisper "The only reason I don't sever you head from your body-"

"As if you could in the first place" Peter injected with a grin.

"-Is because my master believes you can be a great benefit to the Empire!" Mara snapped in annoyance.

"Well at least I know I'm valued" Peter said with a snort as he eyed Mara's blade "You know I have to say, purple is an interesting color for a Lightsaber. Then again, you aren't Sith yet, so I guess giving you a red blade would be a little odd"

Peter sensed Mara's anger rise at Peter's words and he saw the blade inch just a little closer to his throat. His skin was beginning to grow irritated by the heat of the high intensity energy emanating from the Lightsaber. Peter's hands wandered to one of his own attached to his side before he thought better of it. Finally, Peter sighed as he stepped back from Mara and gave her a frown.

"Tell me Mara, do you want to be a Sith or not?"

Mara's brow furrowed at this "What?"

"Do you want to be a Lady of the Sith one day, or are you content with just using the Dark side of the Force?" Peter asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What's it matter to you if I want to be Sith or not?" Mara demanded as she lowered her Lightsaber a few inches.

Peter shrugged "Well if you do, I was gonna give you some insightful advice that could help you in the long run"

At this, Mara lowered her Lightsaber completely and eyed Peter with curiosity "Oh, and what's that?"

"First, you need to keep your anger under control" Peter advised with a nod towards the young woman "I don't know what you've been taught about the Dark side, but when it comes to anger, a Sith, a TRUE Sith, does not let it blind him and cause him to lash out. Something I've noticed you tend to do when people get under your skin too much"

"Like you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Exactly" Peter said with a nod and a thoughtful look on his face as he eyed Mara up and down with an unreadable expression on his face that almost caused the red head to blush at the intensity of his gaze.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, hoping to divert his attention away from her sweat covered body.

"Just one thing" Peter said as he looked up at Mara with a serious expression.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Are you attached to anyone? Cause I have a new bed that needs breaking in" Peter explained.

Mara blinked at Peter's words before her face turned red with fury and she raised her blade to strike him down.

"You Kriffin-" she began before her mouth was suddenly covered by Peter's Psi-webs.

Not given her a chance to counter, Peter kicked her legs out from under her, the force of the blow on her calves caused the red head to wince as she fell to the ground and was about to drop into a hand stand and spring back before she was suddenly webbed tot he ground by more of Peter's Psi-webs. By this point, the rest of the dancers and instructors and servants fled the room, fearing that a battle was about to unfold in the very heart of the Imperial Palace.

Peter smirked as he crouched down next to Mara's restrained form to pet the scarlet haired woman on the head as she glared at him with unrivaled hatred. The Dark side grew and consolidated around her, threatening to lash out and destroy everyone and everything around her until only she remained.

"You could have just said no my dear Jade" Peter said with a snicker "Though I will tell you that you are missing out what will perhaps be your most sensual and pleasant exposure to the Dark Side in the galaxy"

Mara's response was a muffled 'Fuck you' before Peter broke out into a gut wrenching laugh as several squads of Imperial Guards finally arrived to see the ancient Sith assassin laughing at a tied up Mara Jade...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, A Fallen Jedi on Zeltros...


	8. Chapter 8

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmaracno321** : Mara is a member of them, be odd to not mention or at least show them at some point.

 **Trey Alexander** : Who says it'll be her that turns Jacen Solo into a Sith Lord this time around? But yeah, I like her, kinda bummed they didn't replace Snoke with her, would have made much more sense and everyone would have recognized her, least actual Star Wars fans instead of the like ten minute long screen time of what's his face. And it would have ran close to Legends, her corrupting Leia and Han's son to the Dark Side.

 **gunman** : Jixton may seem all laugh's and jokes, but remember he still works for Darth Vader and carries out his will... you don't get to be one of his personal agent's and have some sort of informality with him without proving you can get the job done for him... any job. We'll be seeing more of Peter comparing Sidious's Empire to that of his own and how the man acts compared to Sith Lords tthat Peter knew back in the day throughout the story.

 **CRUDEN** : He may be immersed in the Dark Side, it doesn't mean he still can't crack a witty remark every now and again.

 **GJAM** : Peter's more perplexed by Mara than anything given her great Force potential yet she's only been trained and tapped into a fraction of the Dark side despite serving under two Sith Lords. Plus he enjoys riling her up cause... reasons.

 **Kharn** : He's not and none of those characters will be showing up here and his Same name wont be Arachno.

And to people wondering why I changed the title and the summary to this story, well with the way I'm going to have things go as this story goes on, it wouldn't do for Peter, soon to be Darth Weaver, to be a pseudo apprentice to Vader...

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Since the rise of the Empire almost fourteen years ago, the various worlds, moons and systems that made up the Galaxy's 'Inner Rim' came under the strict and in many cases brutal Imperial rule that made the treatment they received from the Core Worlds prior to the Clone Wars seem lovable in comparison. Because of this, many of the various sentients that inhabited the Inner Rim fled to the Outer Rim to avoid Imperial persecution, taxes, conscription and even enslavement, making the Inner Rim a fairly dangerous place for anyone that held anti-Imperial sentiments… even more so if said person was a former Jedi.

But Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock, once Padawan to the late Jedi Master and Council Member, Stass Allie, had business on the planet and as much as she preferred to be back in the Outer Rim, she had a job to do... a very personal one for that matter.

The Kaminoan that personally manufactured and programmed the chips that were placed in the Clones at birth was sighted here by a somewhat reliable contact of her's and she intended to find the long slender neck being.

 _'It's because of him that my master is dead...'_ Betsy thought with anger as she sat in a crowded bar, the rendezvous for her and her contact ' _It's because of him that my friends were killed... that my entire life was destroyed!'_

Granted, said man was under orders from his own government who were tasked by the late Jedi Master Syfo Dyus and to some extent Sidious, to install such a thing in the former Grand Army of the Republic, but the purple haired woman would get to them eventually.

Several minutes passed as Betsy sat at her booth, watching the various off worlders come in and find a table and begin ordering drinks and interacting with the Zeltrons. Betsy made a face when she noticed a female Zeltron straddle a person and begin to shamelessly grind on him. She's heard of the Zeltron's libidos being nigh unrivaled, their entire society was based around sexual intimacy after all, but to see and hear it in person was another thing entirely.

"I'm beginning to see why the Jedi Council forbade us from coming here unless absolutely necessary " Betsy muttered with a shake of her head as she adjusted her dark gray robe and continued to wait.

Soon, the atmosphere in the bar was beginning to turn a bit more... inappropriate for the lack of a better world. To the former Padawan, it was starting to look more and more like some sort of orgy hosted by Prince Xizor. She was just about to get up and wait outside before one of the Zeltrons or other off worlders came and tried to drag her into it before she saw her contact appear in the doorway. His eyes scanned the crowd before he saw Betsy's face and gave her a quick apologetic look and rushed over to her, stepping around and over a few rutting couples.

Betsy watched the Imperial approach her, even without having to know his background she could see that he moved like a Stormtrooper, not the Officer his attire proclaimed him as. He used to attached to the battalion that personally guarded Emperor Palpatine before he was reassigned to Zeltros to make sure the natives stayed docile, for the lack of a better term. He wasn't very old looking, perhaps a few years older than her with a cleanly shaven face, combed hair and somewhat embarrassed expression on his face as he maneuvered his way through the orgy.

"Welcome to Zeltros" he said with a sheepish grin as he sat across from Betsy.

"Thank you" Betsy replied in a icy tone.

The man flinched at this "Sorry. But honestly, this isn't so bad-"

"Bucket, their are over forty people in here having sex" Betsy interrupted the man as she gestured to the people surrounding them "And it's taking every ounce of my willpower to resist the pheromones the Zeltrons are produce-"

Betsy's eyes suddenly widened before they narrowed at her contact and she spoke with a growl in her voice as her hand wandered to where she kept her Lightsaber hidden "I swear to every Jedi Master that ever existed, if this is some sort of sick attempt to seduce me-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" 'Bucket' said with a pleading look, sensing the danger he was in "I swear on my grandmother that's not what this is!"

Betsy looked at him with an unconvinced look even though she could sense he was honest. That, and she could clearly see the ring on his finger and further sense great attachment to whoever wore the other. Though secretly, she was surprised with just how resistant he was to the cocktail of pheromones in the air. After several tense seconds, Betsy made a show of somewhat relaxing but kept her guard up.

"Very well Bucket..." she said to the relieved Imperial.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that" he said in regards to the term that Betsy has been calling him since they first met only a few months ago.

"Would you prefer cappy?" Betsy asked as she gestured to his officer's cover on the table.

"...No please" Bucket said with a sigh as he reached into his pocket slowly, aware that the former Jedi before him was watching him like a hawk. If he showed any signs of hostility... well he's seen what a Lightsaber could do to someone like him. He then showed Betsy a small data chip "This is where you can find the Kaminoan. A small hotel on the outskirts of the city, near a Spaceport. You'll also find a few ships preparing to leave within the next two hours, a quick get away after you... meet with him"

"Thank you Bucket" Betsy said as she took the chip from the man before she pulled out a small data chip of her own and passed it to the Imperial "And here's instructions on how to get you and your wife out of the Empire. And a list of possible safe havens"

Bucket snorted grimly at this "Is there anywhere safe anymore? The Empire adds more worlds to it's ranks every day. Eventually, even the 'untamable' Outer Rim will be under it's total control"

"So I'm told..." Betsy said as she adverted her attention to a pair of Zeltron females, both of incredible beauty, like just about every other member of their race, mauling each other's faces while they grinded into one another like a pair of Banthas in heat. She shook her head at the pair and willed the growing arousal she was feeling from all the moans, gasps and skin smacking into other skin and stood up "If you have nothing else to report, I shall be on my way-"

"There's... one other thing I think you should know about" Bucket said as he pulled out a datapad and typed in a few commands and brought up a Holo image.

"What am I looking at Bucket?" Betsy said with a frown as she eyed the image of some sort of armored man. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"He's..." Bucket trailed off as he tried to think of an answer before he signed "Well, it started not too long ago. The Emperor, from what some of my friends still in the battalion that guards the Palace mentioned, has started to comb through the old Empire that belonged to the Sith. You know, the one that-"

Betsy interrupted the man with a impatient wave "That was led by Lord Vitiate, sacked Curoscant after making a false pledge for peace, started a cold war that lasted for years, started up another Great war and did a number of other things. Yes, I know, your point?"

Bucket licked his lips at this while he adjusted his seat "Well... a team was sent to Dromund Kaas and while they were there they found a chamber of old cryo tubes"

Betsy's eyes widened as she began to understand where this conversation was going "Are you telling me that this man was found in one of those cryo tubes?"

"Yeah... apparently he was some sort of assassin for that Vitiate guy, so I guess that means he's-"

"A kriffin Sith Lord" Betsy cursed as she rubbed her brows at this.

Bucket nodded "I guess so. And apparently, the Emperor has decided to offer this guy a place in his Empire. Not sure his position, but it's probably up there with Lord Vader's"

Betsy didn't respond as she continued to stare at the image of this revived Sith warrior. Just looking at the way he stood unnerved her, it was like looking at a rabid Nexu getting ready to lash out and attack. A armored, armed and highly dangerous predator, brought back into the Galaxy after thousands of years of sleep.

 _'The Galaxy suffers enough with just two Sith Lords running around... now we have a third to contend with'_ Betsy thought with anger running through her mind as she stared at the Holo image for what felt like hours.

Betsy just knew that things, as bad as they've been for the Galaxy and it's people these past few years were about to get even worse.

...

Several hours and a lot more shots of some sort of foul tasting alcohol later, Betsy slowly made her way towards the hotel that Bucket's chip identified as the current residence of the Kaminoan that she was looking for. She still had no idea why the former scientist chose Zeltros of all places to 'retire' to and frankly she didn't care, all that mattered was that he'd soon be drawing his last breath. A small part of her wondered what her late master would think, hunting people down and murdering them all in the name of revenge. Disappointment for sure, perhaps even disgust and a few choice words along the lines of being no better than the Sith she's fighting against.

But then she remembers that her late master didn't have to watch her own master be cut down by the men they fought beside for years. Her master didn't have to watch the temple that raised her burn, the corpses of her fellow Jedi littering the floor by the dozens. Her master didn't have to flee her home and spend the better part of a decade running from planet to planet in the Outer Rim, doing whatever she could to survive... her master didn't have yo sacrifice what was left of her soul, her innocence just to make it through the night in some occasions, hoping that she'd live to see tomorrow.

Betsy came to a stop and stared at the ground as numerous people passed on, her eyes slightly watered as memories of her 'life' after Order Sixty-Six flashed through her mind. After a few seconds, Betsy closed her eyes and deeply inhaled before slowly exhaling, her anger, her loathing, her sadness, all the emotions she was trained as a child to fight, to over come, slowly began to burn brighter and brighter within her. She did her best to remain level headed as she continued her trek to the hotel, mentally preparing herself for what was to come, what had to come.

Finally, she arrived at the small unassuming hotel and looked up at the bright glowing neon lights with narrowed eyes. She could hear laughter in side along with music, yelling, moans, the clanging of liquor filled glasses and numerous other merry making sounds. Betsy took a deep breath and entered the hotel, her hand beginning to drift to where she kept her Lightsaber at the ready.

 _'Where are you...'_ she thought as she pushed her way through the crowd into a large dimly lit room that appeared to be sixty meters wide and almost twice that length long _'Why couldn't Bucket's intel be a little more specific on where the damn slender neck bastard was?'_

It made little difference she supposed, her prey was a Kaminoan, he'll stick out like a sore thumb anyway.

 _'And if not, I'm sure someone in here still has enough clarity to know where I can find him_ ' Betsy thought as she passed several booths and tables that were being used for something straight out of an adult Holofilm.

She continued pushing through the crowd, searching for the illusive Kaminoan before she caught sight of a tall, long slender neck being at the far end of the room. Betsy's eyes narrowed as she stopped and stared at the being for several long seconds. It was him, the Kaminoan that manufactured and programmed Order Sixty-Six into the chips.

 _'Disgusting...'_ Betsy thought with barely held contempt as the Kaminoan laughed at something a half naked Bothan said while taking a drink of some sort of neon green drink.

Betsy didn't know why, but the sight of the being that stole the free will of millions sitting, drinking and doing Force who knows what with a bunch of sluts enraged her far more than the latest atrocity of the Empire ever could. Maybe it was because the beings this man hurt, the Clones that Betsy admired and looked up to for fighting side by side with her late master and friends, held a special place in her heart, despite the crimes they committed because of the chips. Or maybe it was the repulsive feeling of lust she sensed from the man even from across the room as he eyed the half naked Togruta before him. Regardless of why, she began to slowly approach the Kaminoan, pulling her hood off as she came to a stop just a few feet from the aquatic evolved being.

"Orun Wa?" she said in a blank tone.

The now named Orun Wa paused in his leering and turned his large eyes to Betsy with a frown before she pulled the hilt of her Lightsaber from her belt. She almost smirked at the shock in his eyes as he stared at the weapon and his mind quickly put together that she was a Jedi, or former one at least.

"What-" he began only to be cut off by the sound of Betsy's purple blade springing to life only a second before she severed the former scientist's head clean off in an almost naturally fluid motion that only years of practice and application could produce.

Several women of varying species, most Zeltrons, screamed and backed away while Betsy stood still and watched as the Kaminoan's head rolled on to the floor, his wide blank blue eyes staring up at her in shock and even some fear. Betsy silently deactivated her Lightsaber and placed it back within the folds of her robe before she turned on her heel and made her way back outside.

Betsy heard the distant sounds of sirens already on their way, but she paid them no mind. She'd be long gone by the time they arrived. Betsy pulled her hood back up and quickly melted into the crowds and made her way to the nearest Space port. If the process took as much time here as it did on other worlds, it'd be only an hour until the proper authorities, with a combination of obvious physical evidence, Holo recordings and eye witness accounts to deduce that a Jedi had committed the murder. Then not even a half hour later, a report will be delivered to the planet's resident Stormtrooper garrison who will in turn send said report to this region of space's command who will then either call for Vader or the Inquisitors to come and deal with said Jedi, assuming it was still on the planet.

 _'They'll probably be mustering a force to come here by the time the ship I'm on is in Hyperspace... hopefully_ ' Betsy thought as she made her way through the crowds of Zeltros.

She idly reached out with her mind to see what the general mood was and was unsurprised to find that it was fairly high. Even the Empire could not diminish Zeltros's near legendary party mood or behavior, even with two Star Destroyers and three legions stationed on it. As Betsy neared the Spaceport, she noticed a few squads of Stormtrooper patrolling, seemingly oblivious to Zeltros's atmosphere, though it's possible their helmets were filtering out the pheromones of the Zeltrons and their 'conditioning' had a part in said obliviousness. She pulled her hood up and adjusted it as she passed the cheap pail successors of the Clone Troopers. It was a little insulting with how easy it could be to sneak pass them, even the droids of the long disbanded Confederacy weren't this seemingly incompetent, and she's heard and seen enough to know such a feat was difficult to achieve.

 _'I guess the Empire isn't expecting to fight any wars anytime soon_ ' Betsy thought as he tried to think of a reason behind the substandard training for most Stormtroopers _'Or the Empire just doesn't give a damn anymore'_

Still, such a thing could prove advantageous to whoever decided to wage open war against the Empire. The only advantage the Imperials would have would be superior numbers, at least on the army side of things.

 _'It's the Fleet that will make things difficult'_ Betsy thought as she glanced up at the sky and just made out the distant shape of a Star Destroyer high over the city she was in. The Navy, unlike the Imperial Army, had retained the Republic's effectiveness after the Clone Wars.

"You there, in the purple, halt!" a voice rang out from behind the former Jedi.

Betsy glanced back to see a Stormtrooper Sargent approaching her with two other Troopers behind him.

"Yes?" she asked in a bored tone.

"We need to see your identification" he said in a brisk tone.

Betsy quirked a brow at this before she spoke, the Force influencing her words slightly "You don't need to see my identification"

The Stormtrooper stared at her for several seconds before he spoke, more to himself and his men who were also affected by Betsy's suggestion "We don't need to see your identification"

"Your going to let me go and never remember seeing me again" she said while turning to leave.

"We're gonna let you go and never remember seeing you" he said in a trance like tone.

"Thank you" Betsy said with a smirk as she began to leave.

"Thank you..." the trooper said as he kept staring straight ahead, causing Betsy to almost giggle at hw easy and amusing it could be to manipulate such weak and fragile minds.

She met no more obstacles and quickly boarded a freighter that was scheduled to depart for the Outer Rim within a few minutes. Another Force suggestion and a bit of sneaking by and Betsy was making her way through the passenger seats for a spot to rest in. There wasn't many people on the ship, few beings were willing to leave a place such as Zeltros for the harsh, dark reality that the Galaxy has been the past few decades and Betsy couldn't blame them.

 _'What is worse...'_ she thought to herself _'To live in ignorance or to live in terror?'_

She had no answer for that and she doubted even her late master would either. Betsy sighed as she finally found a comfortable spot to spend the journey and took her seat by the window and looked out as the ship rose through the atmosphere and into space. Soon, it'll make the jump to some distant planet in the Outer rim worlds and for the time being, she would know peace...

Until her next hunt, that is.

Betsy smirked a little and was just about to nod off for a quick nap when she heard her communicator go off. She scowled in annoyance as she retrieved the device from her hand and activated it's holo projection to see who had called her.

"Hello Elizabeth..."

Betsy scowled at the voice, the caller's appearance and the sound of her name on said person's lips even though a small part of her liked it for one reason or another.

"Fulcrum" Betsy replied in a even tone as she stared at the image of Ahsoka Tano "To what do I owe such a... pleasant... call from you?"

The former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker frowned at Betsy before she cleared her throat "Are you somewhere safe that you can-"

"Yes" Betsy interrupted the elder Force-Sensitive with a impatient sigh "Now what is it?"

"Classy as ever Betsy, nice to see that hasn't changed..." Ahsoka muttered with an eye roll before she cleared her throat "I was calling to see if you've thought on Senator Organa's offer-"

"To join his little band of terrorists?" Betsy said with a quirked brow.

"Rebellion" Ahsoka countered.

"What's the difference?" Betsy said in an uncaring tone.

"Well for one, they don't go around killing people on a whim" Ahsoka said with a pointed look at Betsy.

The purple haired woman glared at Ahsoka "Excuse me for hunting down the people that brainwashed our friends and stole their free will and turned them into nearly unfeeling killing machines"

"I'm not saying they shouldn't have paid, but you could have gone about it in a better way" Ahsoka countered with a sigh "Hunting them down and slaughtering them isn't what master-"

"Don't" Betsy warned with a snarl and narrowed eyes.

Ahsoka paused in what she was about to say before she nodded and adverted her gaze "I'm sorry..."

An awkward silence fell between the two before the Togruta spoke "So, have you thought of his answer, at least a little?"

"Who else has Organa spoken with?" Betsy asked, ignoring Ahsoka's question.

"Aside from you? Master A'Sharad Hett, Master Rahm Kota, Master K'Kruhk, Master Quinlan Vos-" Ahsoka began to name off the other Jedi that Bail Organa has been speaking to before Betsy interrupted her again.

"Their still alive?" she said in slight surprise.

"Well, the only masters left with any knowledgeable experience at least" Ahsoka said with a frown "Darth Vader was quite determined to hunt down the Order's masters"

Betsy hummed at this while Ahsoka watched her, waiting for an answer. after a few minutes, Betsy sighed and turned her attention back to the Togruta female.

"No..."

Ahsoka's eyes widened slightly at this "Why?"

"I have more important things to do then help a bunch of disgruntled Senators restore a corrupt government that benefitted them" Betsy stated.

"I will admit, I'm not entirely on board with restoring the Republic as it was in it's final days..." Ahsoka said with a nod, she shared the human's reservations on restoring a government that was hardy any better then the Empire when it came to corruption "But, we can't allow the Empire to remain in power at the very least. I refuse to live in a Galaxy under the rule of the Sith, and I like to believe you feel the same"

"Then I'll head out into the Unknown regions when my work is done" Betsy said with a shrug "I'm sure the Chiss Ascendency will take me in"

"Well, considering Thrawn's high ranking in the Empire, there's no guarantee that they'll greet you with open arms" Ahsoka pointed out "They also had a number of people working for Dooku during the Clone Wars who also worked for Sidious. I wouldn't be surprised if he had them all under his thumb by this point"

"Then I'll find somewhere else to live, the Unknown Regions is big enough to house a civilization out there that's friendly enough" Betsy said.

"And if there isn't?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Then I'll simply shack it up on some remote planet and spend the rest of my life as a hermit" Betsy said with a eye roll "Better than fighting and dying for something pointless like restoring the Republic.

"Betsy-" Ashoka began before she was cut off by Betsy.

"Ahsoka, the Galaxy, or at the very least the Inner Core and Deep Core chose to become the Empire of their own free will. Wasn't that the whole thing about the Republic, that it's people could choose how they wanted to live?"

"I don't think they understood what living under the rule of the Sith would really be like Betsy..." Ahsoka said with a tired sigh "They were tired of fighting a war, tired of the bloodshed, the horror... Palpatine gave them what looked like a way out and they took it. Hell, even I might have..."

Betsy grew quiet as she and Ahsoka stared at one another for several long minutes before Betsy adverted her attention from the former Padawan "Look, unless your calling to tell me that you'll be coming with me, don't bother"

"Betsy-" Ahsoka began before Betsy promptly shut off her communicator and placed it back in her robes.

She's already fought one war that led to the destruction of a galactic government, she's not fighting another one with the same outcome.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Jedi temple...


	9. Chapter 9

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Favorite ability would probaly have to be a Force Storm.

 **Guest** : Snoke won't be appearing in this story.

 **Bladewolf101** : No, Peter was born a few years befor ehte Great Galactic War, almost 300 years after Revan became a Sith. As for the Shan family like Satele and Theron, yes, he's met them.

 **gunman** : I wouldn't say she's a jaded assassin, more of a violent and dark vigilante with a slightly warped sense of justice. To be fair, Bail and others want a government that prefers to use diplomacy and hold elections and what not rather than a singular ruled government that will destroy entire worlds to keep others in line, though if you go through the Republic's history in Legends, they weren't much better. I have plans to introduce a few more X-Men characters, some on the Empire's side, some on the Rebellion's and some that can care less for either. Peter isn't too bad compared to some other Sith Lords in the Galaxy's history but he's not the nicest either, if anything he sort of falls in the middle, but he's had his moments. As for Sidious and Vader fitting into any plans Peter may develop later on, Vader he can use, it's Sidious that will have to go... and the former Chancellor wont make it easy.

 **Mr Holocene** : Peter will consider themselves friends, Vader will see Peter as a useful annoyance.

 **Guest** : No, Jedi and Sith are not the same, their beliefs, philosophies, their motives, are vastly different to the point that they hate each other with religious zealotry. If you actually researched the two, you would have known that. No, drawing on the light side of the Force does not change a person's appearance or very nature like the Dark side does, again if you actually researched it. He's not slower, he's just fighting people that can actually keep up with him. He drew upon the Force to provide him more energy, and he's a master of the Dark side and just because he was somewhat exhausted from his struggle with Peter doesn't mean he was about to peel over and lose consciousness.

 **chimera629** : No, the Jedi are not damaged from using the Force because that's not how the Light side works. He's not slower, he's just fighting people that can actually keep up with him. Just because he was somewhat exhausted from his brief struggle with Peyer doesn't mean he was on the verge of collapse, once more as a Force user he can draw upon the Force, in this case the Dark side, to sustain him and provide energy for hours on end, Yoda did something similar until he felt Luke was trained enough and finally passed on into the Force. Yeah, in legends, a lot of people willingly served the Empire. You can't forcibly take control over a galaxy sized government and maintain such control for several decades unless many people were willing to live and serve under it. Legends is filled with people joining the Empire because they believed in it bringing order to the Galaxy after the Clone Wars.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel and Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

When Peter began to dismantle his new upgraded armor he expected to find a multitude of counter measures to either bring him to heel or kill him outright if it came down to it. In the half hour since he began, Peter has found over a dozen nanobombs in the chest piece of his suit alone and over nine in his helmet, three for each eye lens, two at his temples and one near the mouth that seemed a bit weaker than the rest. Instead of killing him outright, it'd at worse blow his jaw clean off and leave him unable to speak again without restoring to a prosthetic jaw.

Peter thought that one was Vader's doing for some odd reason.

 _'Heh, guess I'm growing on him already'_ Peter thought before he heard and sensed the door to his apartment open.

His good humor died like a flame in water.

Peter stood up from his desk and quickly walked towards his room's door and used the Force to open it with more force than necessary to glare at whoever intruded while mentally remining himself to speak with the guards that he specifically ordered to allow no one into his rooms.

"In case the guards outside didn't make it clear, I'm not taking any guests-"

"Well as host of the residence you find yourself in, I say you are, boy" Sidious interrupted with a chuckle as he stood in the middle of Peter's living room with two of his Royal Guard station at the door, silent, still.

Peter frowned at the elder man "Lord Sidious, to what do I owe such an 'honor'? It must be great to pull you away from the governing of your Empire..."

 _'That you've modeled after my Emperor's own you unoriginal pile of Bantha pis_ s' Peter thought with annoyance towards the smirking Sith Lord.

Sidious grinned at Peter, as if he heard his thoughts, which given his mastery of the Force, Peter was willing to wager he possibly could "I heard of your incident with my Hand, Mara Jade..."

"What about it?" Peter asked with a quirked brow before a look of mock understanding crossed his face and he nodded "Oh I see. You came here to reprimand me and order me to place nice with the little Acolyte hopeful?"

"Far from it" Sidious said with a wave of his hand "In fact, I'm more curious as to what you think of her"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, confused.

"If she'd make a appropriate Sith one d-" Sidious began before Peter held his hand up and stopped him cold.

"No, she won't, not as she is now and is being taught"

The Emperor stopped and stared at Peter with a blank expression under his hood, his mood unreadable as he waited for Peter to continue.

"She's reckless, undisciplined and seems to have a poor understanding of how the Sith draw upon the Dark side and utilize it to it's absolute limits and beyond" Peter said as he mentally ran over what he's seen and sensed from the young red head "I've met freshly minted students straight out of the Academies on both Dromund Kaas and Korribian that would make her look like a ideal Jedi in comparison... both of which, I've met in the past"

"Indeed..." Sidious said with a chuckle as he turned and approached the large window that took an entire side of Peter's living space "Perhaps she could use a bit of re-education. And perhaps better insight and explanation on-"

"No" Peter said with a shake of his head, causing Sidious's own to snap towards him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"No...?" the Sith Lord repeated in a low voice.

"I'm not gonna teach her" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest and leveled a dark glare at the old man before him "Partly because I'm not a Darth or even a full fledged Sith Lord yet, only they may take any sort of student or apprentice and just because the Sith of this era have grown lax doesn't mean I will too. And even if I wanted to teach her, she's your Sith hopeful, you teach her. Or have Vader do it, I'm sure his near seven foot tall asthmatic butt can squeeze in training an apprentice when he's not wandering around the Galaxy like some rabid Terentatek looking for Jedi to butcher"

Sidious chuckled at this "A most astute and accurate description of Lord Vader, young Peter"

"Glad someone thinks so" Peter said with a snort as he saw Sidious go back to looking out his window, one spot in particular drawing his attention.

"Tell me my boy, did you ever visit, or at the very least, lay eyes upon the Jedi temple in your time?"

"Once..." Peter said as he followed Sidious's gaze to the distant shape of the Jedi temple "I was part of the strike force led by Darth Malgus to attack it"

"And how as it?" the Sith Lord asked as he turned his eyes to Peter again "To slaughter so many Jedi with your own hands? To watch them burn? To burn their very temple to the ground while the Sith bombed Curoscant to the ground?"

Peter's eyes narrowed at the Sith Lord as memories of the sacking of Curoscant began to slowly creep their way back into Peter's mind before he quickly closed them off "Started off fine... ended off badly"

"Oh?" Sidious said with interest "In what ways?"

"Your the self proclaimed Master of the Sith of this era, figure it out" Peter snapped, causing the Emperor to chuckle.

"I believe I shall..." Sidious said as he turned and began to make his way to the door "And perhaps you'll visit the Temple? See if it's changed much since your day. I'll let the Grand Inquisitor know you may be by at some point"

"How thoughtful of you, 'my lord'" Peter said with a slight bow.

Sidious paused at Peter's remark and glanced back at him briefly with anger in his eyes before he clamed himself and silently left the room with his guards. Peter snorted at this while he returned to his own room.

"Well... at least he's somewhat competent at keeping his emotions in check. He would have gone far in the Empire" Peter said as he used the Force to call over his armor and Lightsabers and began to attach them to hid body.

Perhaps he will give the rebuilt and now long abandoned temple a look, if nothing else, to cure his boredom... after he had a nice long 'talk' with the guards he instructed to keep people out of his room.

Emperor be dammed.

...

"Are we there yet?"

"No, my lord"

"How about now?"

"No, my lor-"

"Now?"

"N-No-"

"Are we there now?"

"No my-"

"What about now? Are we there now?"

"N-"

"It's a simple yes or no question trooper, are we there now- oh look we're there!" Peter beamed as he watched and felt the Lambda-class T-4a shuttle begin it's descent before the long stair case that led up to the Jedi temple.

Without waiting for the pilot, who Peter sensed to be relieved that they finally arrived, he hit the switch to open the hatch and leapt out of the shuttle when it was still a good six meters off the ground and landed in a crouch. His hood and Kama fluttering from a combination of the wind and the engines of the descending shuttle behind him. Peter stood up and gazed up at the stair case and nodded as he adjusted his hood and glanced back at the cockpit of the shuttle and opened a line to the pilot with his suit's commlink.

"Keep the shuttle running Ensign, shouldn't be too long"

"Yes my lord..." the pilot said in a resigned tone.

Peter smirked underneath his helmet as he spoke "careful pilot, one would think you sound almost reluctant to obey my orders..."

Even though the man's face was covered by the black helmet of an Imperial pilot, Peter knew the man's face went a few shades paler and his voice dropped to a ow fearful whisper.

"I-, s-sorry my lord... it wont happen again" he stuttered out.

"We shall see, pilot" Peter said with a hum as he turned and began to climb the stairs to what was once the home of the Sith's greatest enemy.

Peter often wondered why the Jedi had such a long stair case to their temple. It coudlnt be to intimidate people, the Jedi were too merciful and spineless to think of doing such a thing and it couldn't be some sort of defense against a would be invader or attacker. The Jedi's arrogance and belief that nothing could touch them at the heart of their precious Republic seemed to surpass even the Sith in some cases.

 _'Maybe they just like long stair cases, some sort of calming and tranquil thing. Should have asked Satele for clarification... then again, she might have responded with something along the lines of not being able to understand cause I'm 'blinded' by the Dark side_ ' Peter thought with amusement as he climbed the stairs at a slow pace. He reached out into the Force towards the temple, half expecting to feel the sickening warmth and glow of the Light side of the Force that he sensed within the temple several thousand years earlier when he last visited it, but found it to be cold, and dark.

"Oh if only Satele could see how far her Order's temple had fallen..." Peter said as he looked up at the Jedi Temple, it looked almost exactly, if not out right exactly like the temple the Jedi of his era used. A frown formed under his helmet at this before he begun his climb up the steps.

 _'Really, they couldn't bother changing it up a little? At least when they moved to Tython after the war, Satele gave their new temple a new more humble looking look_ ' Peter thought as he reached out into the Force to see how many people were in the temple.

He was assured that only a small skeleton crew of security personnel and a few 'Inquisitors' inhabited the Temple, but he wanted to be sure. Aside from a few dozen signatures, several of them belonging to Force-Sensitives, the Temple was indeed largely abandoned. Seeing that none of them were close by, Peter continued on into the temple and began to examine the faint damage that was left over after Sidious and Vader had taken over. He saw plenty of signs of blaster fire, thermal detonators going off and even scorch marks from both Lightsabers and flamethrowers. The Jedi it seemed, did not go quietly into the night...

"Heh, some things never change I suppose" Peter said to himself as he pulled his hood off and stared up at the faded and damaged images of the four Jedi masters who founded the temple so long ago before he went ahead towards the main staircase inside.

Faint memories of the last time he was in this temple, with over fifty Sith warriors under the command of Malgus and Adraas begun to drift through his mind. Echoes of screaming, of dozens of Lightsabers clashing, of fire, blaster bolts, stone breaking, fires burning and just noise, noise everywhere. Peter was one of only twenty that survived, thanks in part to his training and the rituals performed and overseen by his God Emperor. Peter came to a stop in the middle of the massive chamber and slowly looked around as the environment changed ever so slightly as his mind wandered back to what he would arguably say was the peak of his time in the war...

...

 _With a growl of annoyance, Peter ripped his blade from the Jedi that laid dead at his feet, the light draining from their eye and their Force signature right behind it. Fires burned all around him and the twenty other Sith left standing. Some was everywhere and Peter knew that if he didn't have his helmet filter it out, he'd be coughing up a lung by now. He quickly looked around and did a head count of who was still standing. Most of the Sith, Peter included, weren't Darths and most of them that made up the strike force were just barely a year out of the Academies on either Dromund Kaas or Korriban. Aside from Peter, Darth Malgus and Darth Adraas, only two other Sith were actual veterans of the soon to be ended war..._

 _'Speaking of veterans...' Peter thought as he picked out one Sith in the group that remained standing, the shape of their body signaling them out as a woman, the only woman in the strike force._

 _Peter sent a small pulse through their Force bond towards her and waited for a response. She glanced briefly at him and even though her face was covered, he knew her eyes had reverted from yellow back to the emerald green that Peter treasured more than anything else in the Empire, in the entire Galaxy. Peter nodded at her and watched as she did the same before she returned to conversing with one of the newly promoted acolytes beside her, likely advising him to forget what he may have sensed or saw if he wished to see home again all the while she mentally began to seize various Jedi Lightsabers and discreetly pull them to hear so she could extract their Kyber crystals._

 _'I swear, her lust for power is only surpassed by her lust for such treasure valuables. At this rate, I'm half expecting to hear the various museums of the Republic call to say their most valuable artifacts and jewels have been stolen' Peter thought with bemusement as he wandered over towards Malgus and caught the elder man's attention as he helped his Twi'lek slave to her shaky feet "What are we going to do about the Temple?"_

 _Malgus turned his attention from the female in his arms and addressed Peter in a curt tone as he began to gently maneuver the Twi'lek towards the Temple's destroyed entrance "Destroy it... this temple shall be the Jedi's tomb"_

 _"As you wish..." Peter said as he watched Malgus escort the Twi'lek, Eleena he believes her name was, away with the care that seemed... loving._

 _'Careful Malgus, consorting with a non-human is all he'll need to bring you down' Peter thought as he noticed Adraas watching the pair as well._

 _The Sith assassin quickly turned to the rest of the surviving Sith and gave them orders to start setting up the charges while he and a few others went through the bodies to recover their fallen, wounded and make sure what Jedi and Republic troopers lived joined their brothers and sisters in arms in the afterlife. Once the charges were set and the wounded were accounted for, along with the dead, Malgus had the survivors of the Strike Force gather before the entrance of the temple, all the while Curoscant came under attack by Darth Angral's arriving Sith armada._

 _"Such a shame that Malgus wants to destroy this place..." a woman's muffled voice spoke up beside Peter._

 _The young Sith turned towards the fully armored and clothed female Sith next to him with a raised brow under his helmet as he and the rest took cover behind Malgus while he prepared to set off the charges that would level the temple and the Jedi dead, dying and trapped within._

 _"How so?" he asked with a hidden grin under his helmet._

 _The Sith turned towards him and spoke with a tinge of amusement in her voice as the bombs went off, almost drowning out her response "I was hoping to turn the Grandmaster of the Order's room into my own personal closet and their council chambers into my own vaults"_

...

Peter withdrew himself from the memory and continued farther into the temple, curious to see the famed Room of a Thousand Fountains room he heard so much about during he Great War but never had a chance to see before the original temple's destruction. He passed more evidence of the Jedi's fall, more blaster marks and deep gouges from Lightsabers and even a number of skeletons, still garbed in the tattered remains of the Jedi's infamous robes.

' _Well, at least I see where Sidious stands on treatment of Jedi corpses'_ Peter thought with amusement as he stepped over the skeleton of what was once a Jedi Iktotchi and into what was once the great Jedi Archives.

Peter stopped at the entrance and slowly removed his helmet and placed it in the crook of his arm as he stared at the long dark Holobook shelves, some knocked over and riddled with small blaster fire marks. It appeared that some of the most intensive of fighting took place within this library. Peter was almost saddened he missed such a thing, perhaps he could find the recordings at a later point. Peter continued deeper into the halls, passing more skeletons, more destroyed Holobook shelves and terminals before he came to a stop at the very center of the archives, the Rotunda.

More bodies littered the area and even a few craters from what Peter could only assume were the cause of either thermal detonators or rockets.

"Who the hell would shoot off a rocket in the middle of a kriffin library?" Peter said with a raised brow as he examined the damage.

"A very overzealous Clone, perhaps?"

Peter turned, drew and activated his Lightsaber and aimed it at the throat of the person that snuck up behind him in one fluid motion.

X-23 quirked a brow under her cowl "Did I startle you?"

Peter eyed her for a moment, his blade still at her throat before he lowered it "A little. Not many people, Sith, Jedi, whatever, can sneak up on me"

"I've had years of practice doing both" Laura said in a indifferent tone as she examined the abandoned library "What brings you here?"

"Curiosity and boredom, you?" Peter replied.

"I live here" was the woman's dry response.

"Really?" Peter said with a look of amusement "You live in a temple that's more a tomb for a bunch of Jedi?"

"It's either here or the Palace while my master is away" Laura said with a shrug.

"What's wrong with the Palace?" Peter asked.

"You live there, you tell me"

"...Fair enough" Peter said after a few seconds of silence.

The two said nothing as they eyed one another, Peter trying to see what exactly it was he was dealing, because he could sense that this was no ordinary woman, while Laura mentally cataloged his movements, looking for signs of possible aggression.

"So, you mentioned a master" Peter said as he cleared his throat and adjusted the grip on his helmet "And I'm pretty sure I briefly heard your voice before I lost consciousness back on Dromund Kaas, so that would mean you-"

"Serve Lord Vader? Yes, I do..." Laura said with her eyes narrowing behind her cowl's lenses and her voice gaining a slight edge to it "What's it matter to you, Sith?"

"Just curious is all" Peter said with a shrug.

"Hmm..." Laura hummed as Peter turned and approached the destroyed Rotunda and pressed a few buttons to see if any terminals would work.

He doubted it, but he needed something to distract him from the awkward tension in the air.

"So tell me..." Peter said as he turned towards Laura with an expectant gaze on his face.

"Laura"

"Laura" Peter said with a nod before he returned to trying to access the terminal "How does one such as yourself come into the service of such a powerful Sith Lord like Vader?"

"He appreciated and valued my skills" Laura said as she watched Peter try and fail to get the terminal online.

"What kind of skills?" Peter asked with a smirk thrown towards the young dark beauty.

"The kind that sees to the death of Jedi with extreme prejudice" Laura said with a slight growl in her voice and the very tips of her Phrik claws emerged from between her fingers.

Peter gave her a sheepish grin, sensing the rage within the young woman and a slight whisper from the Force warning him to stop "Of course..."

Laura grunted as she folded her arms across her chest "Will you be staying or heading back tot he palace?"

"And here I was starting to enjoy your company Laura" Peter teased with a grin as he looked around the archives "But if this is what the rest of the Temple looks like-"

"It is" Laura interrupted.

"-Then I guess I'll head back and torment Mara for a while" Peter said with a laugh "I wanna see how much I can piss her off again"

"And here I thought yo had refined tastes" Laura commented dryly.

"Aww what's wrong, jealous that I'll be giving her my attention?"

"On the contrary, I hope you kill one another and rid the Galaxy of both your presences" Laura said as she turned to leave.

"Yeesh, way to make a guy feel loved" Peter said as he watched Laura make her way down the second hall of the archives.

"Love I find, is overrated... and useless" Laura replied as Peter placed his helmet back on and watched the young woman disappear behind a Holobook case, her presence in the Force oddly muffled and almost hidden.

 _'I can see why Vader keeps her'_ Peter thought with a grin under his helmet as he began to make his way towards the Temple exit ' _Odd, she reminds me of someone I used to know... maybe their related'_

Though given his late friend's love life and the apparent need to sleep with powerful, damaged red heads, Peter wouldn't be too surprised if a bit of his lineage made it this far.

 _'I wonder if she drinks or has cheap tastes in bag cigars from the Outer Rim_ ' Peter thought with a snort as he began to descend the Stair case to the shuttle at the very bottom, fully aware that he was being watched by someone on one of the upper balconies.

They were Force Sensitive and deeply immersed in the Dark Side, but what really caught Peter's attention was just how powerful they were. No where near Vader or Sidious's level, not even his own, but they were definitely above the likes of Mara Jade and the rest of the 'Inquisitors'. Peter stopped and spared a glance at the temple, pretending to take it in while he had his helmet zoom in on the location he sensed the powerful Dark sider. For a brief moment he made out a young woman, barely out of her teens with fair skin, red hair and green eyes before they quickly vanished into the temple.

Peter hummed at this ' _Curious...'_

He then turned and resumed his trek back down the stair case.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Elektra finds her services being contested over by both Rebel and Imperials alike...


	10. Chapter 10

answers to reviewers questions and statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Phrik is a type of meta, in the Star Wars Legends canon that's capable of withstanding a Lightsaber, it's just here it's replaced her Adamantium claws, though in all honesty, that could stand up to it as well but I wanted to keep things more 'grounded' in this universe. Plus if I introduced Adamantium, people will be asking 'Wait, why isn't there more?' and blah, blah, blah.

 **Bladewolf101** : She's being born early, like how Lucasarts was planning to do for the Sequel trilogy before they scrapped her for Anakin lite.

 **chimera629** : No, he's an idiot like all other incarnations of his character that I've made.

 **Trey Alexander** : No, and even if he did, Vitiate would have told him, and the other members of his elite guard that he was planning to drain just the Republic.

 **Fenrir44** : Something like that. We'll be seeing more flashbacks with her in them. I even found a sutible name for when she ascended to the rank of 'Darth'.

 **gunman** : It was neither of them, the red head is someone from Star Wars Legends but she wont be paired with Peter. She was considered to be the main villain for the sequel trilogy before they cut her for Darth Useless and a waste of time that got cut in half in the Last Jedi. No, Daredevil and the Punisher wont be appearing in this story.

 **GJAM** : If your referring to the red head that Peter saw and sensed, then no it wasn't her.

 **CRUDEN** : No, most of Peter's re-imagined villains will either be rogue Imperials, former Imperials from Vitiate's Sith Empire that somehow made it to the modern day, or were created from an 'outside' faction.

 **SmacksKiller** : I am planning to add more Marvel people, least ones that can fit in this universe, so no Hulk or Thor I'm afraid.

 **Hivedragon** : It wasn't, it was someone else.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Deep within the Imperial Center Oversector, on the planet of Anaxes, Elektra hummed quietly as she sat on a rooftop that overlooked a Imperial stronghold over a quarter mile away, a custom DC-15a blaster rifle in her hands. She fiddled with the scope, adjusting it's resolution while she waited for her target to appear.

It was a simple job, in her mind at least.

A lesser Moff had some sort of blackmail material on one of the Grand Moffs and was threatening to relase said material unless the Grand Moff gave up her seat for him. However, instead of caving to the man's demands, the Grand Moff hired Elektra and gave her two million credits up front to kill the little upstart in anyway she saw fit. The more painful, the higher her reward afterwards. Elektra however decided a single bolt to the head from her blaster would suffice, she wasn't like some of her Mandalorian brothers and sisters who seemed to revel in brutality, not that she had anything against such a thing, her clan just never took to it like some did.

A beep on Elektra's hud caught her attention and saw the sensor she placed in the compound up ahead had been triggered by her target. And right on cue a armor re-enforced black and gray speeder was arriving to take the Moff to his mistress's apartment where, should Elektra fail to get a clean shot of the man here and now, a bomb would go off.

"Let's hope daddy's lessons hold up" Elektra muttered as she readied her rifle and took aim at the complex and waited with baited breath. Several Stormtroopers climbed out of the speeder and took up flanking positions in front of both the speeder and the entrance to the complex and waited for the Moff to emerge. Elektra couldn't help but shake her head slightly at this, the casual misuse of Imperial assets, a government speeder and troops to guard said speeder, made the Mandalorian wonder just how the hell the Empire has lasted this long. Still, she's heard and seen Moffs throughout the Empire use even more for even less.

After several minutes, Elektra's patience paid off and she spotted the target emerging from the complex, approaching the speeder with a sort of swagger that she thought was ridiculous. Without hesitation or pause, she sighted up the crosshairs of her scope on the man's head and squeezed the trigger. A single blue plasma bolt shot forth from the rifle and sored through the air and struck the man right in the face all in the span of a second. Elektra didn't even bother to see the Stormtroopers' responses, she activated her jetpack and took off into the sky and towards a hidden speeder.

She could already pick up the distant wails of the compound's alarms and she spotted several Imperial transports already inbound to the area to lock it down. It'd be close, but Elektra was confident she could slip away before a perimeter was set. And if not... she was curious to see how Stormtrooper training held up to her own. The young Mandalorian quickly banished such thoughts from her mind as she hopped into her speeder and began to power it up before the sleek vehicle rose into the air and shot off into the sky.

...

 _"Well done Miss Natchios"_

Elektra glanced at the Holo projector in her speeder as she drove through the sky traffic, a difficult feat considering the high amount of Imperial vehicles in the air, both Military and privately own "Thank you, Grand Moff Frost"

Emma Frost, the newest and currently only female addition to the Grand Moff council grinned at Elektra as she folded her arms under her impressive cleavage, the top portion of her Imperial uniform left unbuttoned to accommodate her barely in regulation sized breasts _"Hopefully Moff Nori's successor will think twice before trying to cross or blackmail me into giving up my hard won seat on the Council"_

Elektra hummed at this "If not, you know how to contact me"

Emma Frost chuckled at this _"That I do. Your also more discreet then some other's of your... profession"_

"Boba can be discreet... when paid enough" Elektra chuckled as she maneuvered her way through the sky traffic with minimal effort "But he's like his father. Prefers the direct approach. More entertaining... more honorable"

 _"Hmm, yes, well that'll be assuming I can get him away from Vader_ " Emma said with a shake of her head _"Damn that man and his never ending supply of credits..."_

There was no actual venom in the Grand Moff's words, just a sort of tired resignation that Elektra has come to see in my of the higher echelons of the Empire when it came to Vader and his escapades. Said escapades had left many in both envy and jealously of the Emperors right hand man and proclaimed heir to the Empire and caused many to try and either undermine his authority or outright assassinate him... like Emma Frost's predecessor Grand Moff Trachta had planned to do until he was exposed by Frost. From what Elektra has gathered and heard from Boba, the late Moff's end was anything but merciful... or clean.

 _'Note to self, decline any jobs that work against or endanger Lord Vader and have them reported to him'_ Elektra thought as she maneuvered around a transport filled with Imperial Officers, fresh from the Imperial Naval Academy.

Emma took a deep breath before she softly exhaled _"Still, what's done is done. I shall have the credits wired to your account within the hour"_

Elektra nodded before she powered down the Holo projector and continued to drive to her next destination, a small bar that she was going to meet a new possible contract. She didn't know much about him other than he represented a group that would like to 'aim her ruthless efficiency at those that deserve it'. The dark haired beauty rolled her eyes at the comment, the man wasn't even trying to be discreet in that he was a Rebel and wanted to hire Elektra to target Imperial personnel and assets. The fact he wanted to meet in a part of the city that held no love for the Empire was another tip off.

"I swear, these Rebels wouldn't know subtly if it meant restoring their joke of a government" Elektra mussed with a wary shake of her head as she neared the bar's location and began to take the speeder down and find a suitable spot to park.

...

Emma sat back in her seat and gazed out at the ever flowing traffic of Coruscant with a contemplative look on her face. She was happy that the upstart Moff was dealt with and already she has received word from a few well placed sources that a new Moff had been selected, this one much less likely to try and challenge her authority, allowing the blonde beauty to focus on more important matters.

The well-fare of the Imperial Center Oversector, making sure several other Grand Moffs didn't try and either kill her or drag her into one of their schemes to gain power and keeping the Emperor content... especially in light of the latest revelation a friend in the palace revealed to her.

A new Sith Lord had apparently join the Imperial hierarchy and was to soon be introduced to the greater Galaxy by the Emperor himself. Palpatine had even went as far, from what her contact revealed, to make the man second in command to the Imperial military which gave him authority of everyone that wasn't either Lord Vader or the Emperor himself.

 _'Which the Moffs are just gonna love'_ Emma thought dryly.

Many Moffs that Emma's worked with over the years and even a few Grand Moffs as she's come to find out were less than pleased with taking orders from the likes of Vader, to hear that they'll be soon taking orders from another Sith lord... There are times where Emma wished she wasn't Force-Sensitive enough that she could hear and sense her fellow Moffs' thoughts and feelings.

It gave her a worse headache then a hangover.

Before Emma could give that thought of her fellow Moffs reactions and eventual actions against the new Sith Lord any more weight, the doors to her office opened and the blonde beauty turned to see who had entered without announcing themselves. Emma's eyes narrowed dangerously as she spoke in a cold, dark tone that would give even Grand Moff Tarkin pause.

"You know, I can have you killed one of these days for intruding without permission Mara Jade. Your place as the Emperor's Hand be dammed"

Mara smirked at Emma as she strolled up to her desk and sat in the chair before her it "You could try. It's been a while since I've had to deal with a Grand Moff who thought themselves invincible"

"Those Moffs weren't me darling" Emma replied with a cold smile.

Mara Jade returned the look with one of her own before the cold tension between the two dissipated and Emma leaned back in her chair with a grin on her face "So what brings you here?"

"I needed to get out of the Palace for a bit" Mara said with a shrug as she draped a leg over the other "Be around people that don't tempt me to split them in half with my Lightsaber every other day of the week"

Emma's grin turned coy as she rested her elbows on her desk and pushed her chest out slightly "Well, I can't promise you wont be tempted while here, but I assure you, it'd be a temptation you wouldn't mind succumbing to, unless of course, the Emperor's new Sith Lord has beaten me to you"

Mara's grin fell at the mentioning of the recent addition to the Empire and she glanced out the window towards the distant Imperial Palace with a scowl of annoyance "And there goes my libido, thanks for that"

Emma quirked a brow, sensing the annoyance and anger within the red head's mind "Not a fan of him I take it?"

"Not even close" Mara said with a snort.

Emma grinned at this "What's this, a powerful user of the Dark side isn't attractive or desirable to you?" Emma said with a chuckle "Now I must meet this man, if only to see what it is about him you find... distasteful"

"By all means" Mara said with a shrug "You'll see, no better yet, hear why I dislike that man. If it wasn't for the Emperor's command, I'd severe his head from his body and throw it into a garbage chute"

"Charming" Emma said with an eye roll before she resettled her gaze on the distant Palace "Will you be attending the revealing ceremony for this new Sith Lord?"

"Yes" Mara said with a nod.

"As an agent for the Emperor or as a dancer?" Emma teased.

"Why not both?" Mara replied with a smirk.

"Mmm-hmm" Emma sounded with amusement as she glanced at her terminal with a contemplative look "Well as much as I would love to keep speaking with you my wayward student, I'm afraid I have actual work to do"

"Wayward student?" Mara said with a scoff as she folded her arms across her chest "I think I've surpassed you, years ago"

"Well not all of us can afford to be tutored by some of the best dancers, actors and seducers in the Galaxy on top of receiving personal training from the Emperor's chosen elite" Emma said with a pointed look on her face.

Mara grinned as she stood up and prepared to leave "Well, never let it be said that life isn't fair"

Emma's response was a glare and a very un-lady like hand gesture as Mara left her office with a laugh.

...

Elektra entered the bar to see that it was cramped, dark, and had more smoke in the air then a forest fire. A few of the bar's patrons glanced briefly at Elektra before they returned to their drinks, seemingly unconcerned that a armed and armored Mandalorian was in their midst. Elektra internally scoffed at them all as she made her way through the crowd towards the back of the bar that had more space and empty tables. She saw a man out of the corner of her vision sit up and begin to follow her and waited until she had picked a table before sitting down across from her.

"Hey there beautiful, you come here often?" the man said with a friendly grin while Elektra pulled her helmet off and placed it on the table.

"If your not the man I'm supposed to be meeting, then fuck off before I ram my Sai through your throat" Elektra said as she drew her Sai and stabbed it into the table, causing the man to pale slightly.

"I-I am!" he said with his hands up and a sheepish grin on his face "Sorry, just trying to break the ice"

"The only thing you broke was any chances of projecting a good first impression of yourself" Elektra said as she ripped her Sai out of the table and placed it back in it's sheath and signaled for a passing waitress for a drink.

The man across from her signaled for a second glass as well before he turned towards Elektra "Your a hard woman to find and get in contact with miss Natchios"

"It's like that for a reason" Elektra said as she leaned back in her chair "I don't want my time wasted"

"Very true, very true" the man chuckled as the waitress arrived with two glasses and poured them both a drink before leaving. Elektra watched as the man picked up the drink and gave it a small sip "Ah, gotta love Deep Core tea, eh?"

"Tea hmm?" Elektra said as she glanced at her glass "I wanted something stronger..."

"Don't we all?" the man grinned as he took another sip of his drink before placing the cup down and gained a more serious expression "I've been following you for some time miss Natchios. Even before you left Mandalore and struck out on your own"

"Get to the point" Elektra said in a blank tone as she eyed the man with barely concealed boredom.

"Right..." the man said as he cleared his throat "I'd like to offer you a deal"

"Oh?" Elektra said with a quirked brow "And that would be?"

"Well Credits for starters" the man said with a wink and "Information"

Elektra's curiosity was peeked at this "Oh, what kind?"

"The identity of the man that killed your father" he revealed with a serious expression.

Elektra's face remained blank, her eyes cold and unfeeling "Is that right?"

"Yes" he said with a nod.

"And you want me to... do what exactly?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Information, and the assassination of several key Imperials, including the Grand Moff of the Imperial Center, Emma Frost. We also want you to get in contact with any Mandalorian clans that have no love for the Empire" the man stated as he leaned forward "In return for helping me and my... friends... I will not only give you the name and location of the man that took your father's life, but also more credits than you've seen in your entire life. Two hundred million, straight up"

Elektra whistled at this "That's... quite the offer"

The man nodded, a small grin on his face "And you'll be helping overthrow an oppressive and evil regime and restore peace to the Galaxy too. You'll be hailed as a hero to the New Republic"

"Your Rebels?" Elektra asked with a quirked brow "As in, part of the Rebels that want to actually restore the Republic, before the Empire took over?"

"Yes" the man said with a single, confident nod.

 _'Gotcha'_ Elektra thought with a dark grin that caused the man's own to drop.

"Is... is something wrong?" the man asked, an uneasy feeling crawling up his spine.

"No... in fact, you just helped me out" Elektra said with a laugh that caused the blood in the man's veins to freeze "Do you have any idea how much the Empire will pay me to not only reveal to them that your a Rebel, but also bring them your head?"

"What?" the man said with wide eyes as Elektra chuckled again.

"The Empire has placed a bounty out for any Rebel spies, assassins or agents within the Inner and Deep Cores" Elektra revealed as she leaned towards the man with a smirk "And their offering at least four hundred million for such information"

The Rebel agent blinked at Elektra as she took her glass and took a long sip from it "Twice that if I bring you alive, and another fifty on top of that if you prove to possess vital intelligence, which apparently, you seem to"

The man said nothing as Elektra eyed him with a blank, unreadable expression "And as for offering up the name of the man that killed my father, and his location, don't bother. Grand Moff Frost has already done so and I killed him before I came here several days ago"

The Rebel stared at Elektra with wide eyes while she grinned darkly at the man "However, since I'm not above reason, I will be willing to take you up on your offer for say... three times, what you offered me"

"F-Four tim-" the Rebel began in surprise and outrage before Elektra cut him off.

"I also want to be paid an extra thirty percent for any mission you do assign me that doesn't go exactly how it was supposed to. Any contact with the Empire's Inquisitors or other specialized troops or the assassination or kidnapping of particularly high ranked officials such as a grand Moff or even a Grand Admiral" Elektra said as she leaned back in her chair and gazed at the man with a grin "Do we have a deal? Or shall we save each other's time and head over to the nearest Imperial facility where I can turn you over?"

The Rebel stared at Elektra for several long moments with an unreadable expression before he sighed and he put down his drink and stood up. The man stared down Elektra with a resigned expression as several more men and women that Elektra assumed were his partners began to approach the table. She counted three humans, one Rodian and a Mon Calamari, all armed with various small arms blasters and from what she could see, light body armor underneath their clothes.

 _'At least they came prepared for my refusal or highly reasonable counter offer'_ Elektra thought with a snort of grim amusement.

"I'm afraid you leave us no choice Miss Natchios" he said as he drew a blaster from his jacket as did the rest aroudn the table and aimed it at Elektra "I'm sorry, but you know too much and we cannot allow you to hamper our efforts to free the Galaxy from the tyranny of the Empire"

Elektra meerly quikred a brow as she took the man and his compatriots in before she sighed and set her glass on the table and cracked her neck.

"Have it your way..." she said as she stood up and her eyes, once freindly and inviting, now grew dark and cold as her hand drifted to the handle of her Sai "Just remember, I offered you a fair deal"

And with that, all hell broke loose...

...

The Mandalorian let out a exgausted sigh as she stumbled into the bar on the other end of the planet not even several hours later. Her armor covered in scorch marks, scartches and more blood that's found in the human body. Elektra barely glanced at the bartender as she passed him and made her way to a table at the back of the bar... and the sole occupant of it.

"Had fun?" they asked as they took a sip of some sort of Inner core whiskey, which to someone like Elektra might as well be a light beer.

"Tons" Elektra said with a scowl as she removed her helmet and placed it next to the other already on the table and sat down "I just came from a meeting with a few Rebel representatives. They were less than pleased that I decided to work for the Empire when they refused to meet my demands"

"Rebels, such a petty and cheap people, aren't they?" the man across from Elektra said with a snort as he patted his EE-3 carbine rifle "This tends to set them straight. Much more than your Sais do"

Elektra hummed at this while she removed her Z-6 jetpack and placed it by her feet, next to the Z-6 jetpack already under the table and leaned back in her chair "So, how's life for you been these past few weeks little Boba?"

Boba Fett, son and clone to the legendary Jango Fett, glared at Elektra as he leaned forward and spoke in a low, dangerous tone that would leave many shivering in dread "I hate it when you call me that"

"Well you were little when I met you and little Boba sounds so much cuter than scowling big Boba" Elektra teased with a predatory grin.

Boba sighed as he elaned back in his chair and signaled for a nearby waiter to bring them a few drinks "One of these days I'm gonna find a demeaning name to call you and keep calling you that until you stop calling me Little Boba"

"Good luck with that" Elektra said with a wink as a glass of whiskey was placed in front of her and Boba "Your gonna need it"

"I don't need luck" Boba argued with a smirk while he poured a drink for both him and Elektra and handed her a nearly full glass.

Elektra laughed at this while she looked around the bar for Boba's current partner in crime "So where's Xasha?"

"Fuck if I know" Boba said with a shurg as he cupped his drink "On a job probably... or dead"

Elektra rolled her eyes at this "Ever the charmer Boba, makes me wonder how the hell you were even married at one point"

Boba gave Elektra a grin "Let's just say it wasn't my charm that won her over"

"Oh, so Little Boba can be big Boba when the situation calls for it?" Elektra asked with a snort "Can you at least keep it going long enough to matter?"

Boba scowled at the Mandalorian woman "Blow me"

"Maybe after my drink" Elektra said with a shrug as she swirled the contents of her glass with a finger "Still a little wired from that fight, could use some help getting the edge off"

"Well count me out" Boba said with a shake of his head "I've seen what happens to the men and women you screw... it would've been merciful to just throw them to a Rancor... or a black hole"

"Aww don't worry little Boba, your too fun too kill" Elektra grinned as she held up her glass and watched as Boba did the same "To a long and generous career under the Empire..."

Boba 'clinked' his glass aganist her's with a smirk "Or until the Rebels finally start to pay us more"

"That too..."

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Empire introduces it's new Enforcer...


	11. Chapter 11

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : What do you mean how many Sith Lords are there? Since the birth of the Sith Order? Hundreds of thousands at least. Elektra was something of a mentor for Boba after his father's death and the Clone Wars ended.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Sidious and Vader aren't so much weaker as their not as knowledgeable in the Dark Side as the Sith of the era that Peter hailed from. Which is why Sidious is so determined about not only keeping Peter alive, and putting up with his attitude, but trying to 'bribe' him with positions of power and what not. He recognizes that Peter knows and can do things that he and Vader can't and he wants that power and knowledge.

 **Bladewolf101** : No, he didn't join the war until the battle of Alderaan and even then he took part in only a handful of battles.

 **superpierce** : Yeah, because we're gonna see Anakin or Luke drop F-bombs like it's Gears of War in a series that's, despite the rather dark content and topics, is geared more to kids and teenagers than adults.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter hated parties, political functions and just generally being around large groups of other people for prolonged periods of time barring the battlefield, the now long abandoned Imperial Citadel, and the Academy of Dromund Kaas.

"And it is with great honor that I come before you all once more to you and introduce another protector of the Empire..." Sidious's voice echoed through the massive chamber, filled to the brim with hundreds of the Empire's top elite, dozens of news organizations and Force knows what else "A warrior that will stand tall against the people who would wish to fling our society back into disorder, into war... into death!"

Peter waited behind a massive curtain, donned in his armor but the hood kept down and his Lightsabers clamped to his armor's holsters on his legs. The young Sith glanced at the red garbed Imperial Royal guards that surrounded him with a minute turn of the head. They reminded Peter of the Royal Guard that once protected his Emperor, centuries ago, though Peter felt and saw them as inferior. They didn't seem as disciplined nor as efficient in their duties if the attempted assassination attempts on both Vader and Sidious he's read about were anything to go by. Peter could also sense their unease around him, as if their waiting for him to suddenly turn and kill them all.

' _Please, I have way more self control then that... most of the time'_ Peter thought with a silent chuckle as he heard the Emperor paddle on and on ' _By the Force this man loves to talk even more than I do. Darth Sidious, more like Darth Obnoxious'_

Peter silently chuckled at the nick name, reminding himself to one day use that.

"And now I present to you, my Executor, High Lord Peter!" Sidious loudly announced as the curtain began to recede and exposed Peter to the citizens of the Galaxy after over three thousand years.

' _Thank the Force I polarized my lenses, I'd go blind for sure'_ Peter thought dryly as numerous flashed danced across his vision from the hundreds of recorders held by sentient and Droid alike.

Peter stepped towards the podium that Sidious stood at, watching him with a small grin under his hood that Peter was almost tempted to cover with his psi-webs before deciding against it. It wouldn't do for the Galaxy to witness him humiliate the Emperor. Sidious took several steps to the side while Peter took his position on the podium and almost immediately dozens of voices began to speak out, asking questions or comments about who he was, what he planned to do for the Empire and what his new rank, the Executor, meant.

' _The title should be obvious'_ Peter thought with a slight shake of his head before he scanned the crowd for someone to choose before he settled on some red headed man "You first"

The man blinked before he hastily stood up and cleared his throat while the other reporters all quieted down "Y-Yes my lord"

Peter watched as the man retrieved a small datapad and looked at it for a brief second before he asked his first question "My lord, forgive me for prying, but who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm the son of two simple researchers from a planet really far away from here" Peter said, giving a very, very broad description of his childhood.

It wasn't a lie, his mother and father were researchers for the Sith Empire and Dromund Kaas was very far away from Coruscant.

Peter watched as dozens wrote down his words while the chosen reporter asked another question "My lord, what will your duties as the Executor enthrall?"

"The destruction of all that pose a threat to the Empire" Peter answered truthfully while casting a very brief glance towards Sidious' smirking form 'And I do mean all... in time'

The Emperor seemed to sense or hear Peter's train of thought and smirked darkly underneath his hood as Peter picked another reporter who asked him if he'll be traveling the Galaxy as Vader does, putting down Rebels and terrorists alike.

"I shall" Peter said with a nod "And I look forward to working with Lord Vader should our paths cross and our goals align. Or not..." Peter said with a shrug "I'm kind of a sucker for helping the less fortunate. Be it helping an elderly woman cross a street, rescuing a child's baby Nexu from a tree, _Forces knows why a kid would have one but who am I to talk,_ and rooting out any Rebels that threaten the prosperity of the Empire and it's interests"

Peter watched as the reporters ate his words up as if they were the gospel truth even though he was literally making things up as he went. He's never been much for long drawn out speeches, he preferred to let his actions speak for him. A few more questions were asked, some regarding his policies, whether he'll have a fleet or an army under his command and if so, who will help him lead it and views on certain topics before Peter stood back from the podium and allowed Sidious to re-take his place and continue with his speech. Peter took this opportunity to observe some of the Imperil Officers and other members of the Empire's upper echelon of wealthy elite and saw and sensed that quite a number of them looked less than pleased with Peter's new office... and his command over them.

 _'This is exactly why I hate these kinds of things... create more trouble then their worth'_ Peter thought with a shake of his head as the ceremony continued on for another half hour before it ended and many of it's attendants made their way to an even larger, more grand ballroom where a sort of congratulatory party was being held in Peter's honor.

Thankfully, most of the people attending were part of the Imperial Military rather than Politicians, the latter having been sent away by the Emperor.

"Why invite them if your just gonna send them on their way after the ceremony and my overly dramatic re-introduction to the Galaxy?" Peter inquired as he watched several senators leave.

"Quite a few of them hold the Empire in... an unfavorable light" Sidious explained as he made his way to a throne he had constructed in the Ballroom that gave him a perfect view of it's space and the inhabitants of it "And I wanted them to be aware that another tool to weed them out and finally crush them has been made and is at the ready to strike, far swifter than even Vader if it comes down to it"

"I wouldn't hold your breath..." Peter said dryly as he stopped at the base of the small stair case and watched Sidious climb it and sit upon his throne that Peter swore costs as much as a Light star cruiser.

"I shall" Sidious said as he turned his withered gaze to Peter and smirked darkly "Perhaps, you might surprise me"

'The only surprise you'll get from me is a blade through your skull' Peter thought darkly before he nodded "As I said, don't hold your breath"

Sidious chuckled as he settled in his seat while Peter turned and re-joined the masses of people, albeit reluctantly. Still, as much as Peter detested being around large groups of people like these in such a setting, privately, he preferred it to being around his fellow Sith Lords of Vitiate's Empire. Dealing with power hungry and corrupt Officers and Politicians is one thing, but make them a Sith Lord... Peter hopes his new station will ensure he attends these political parties as seldom as possible.

 _'These things aren't as fun without... her'_ Peter thought as he found a spot by a refreshment table and scanned the drinks as a few droids and 'indentured servants' placed various dishes and drinks on it.

A few officers noticed Peter's presence and looked like they were about to greet him before a single tilt of the head in their direction stopped them cold. Peter's gaze bore into the men before they quickly broke and backed away, leaving him alone, for the time being. He made to remove his helmet and take a sip of one of the brightly colored drinks that held a scent of alcohol in them before a figure appeared next to him and took a glass from the table as well. Peter glanced at the being that stood next to him and blinked as he took in their appearance... their non-human appearance.

"Long way from home, aren't you?" Peter said as the being stopped mid-sip and turned towards him with a raised brow.

"I could say the same for you, my lord" they replied in an even tone.

Peter snorted at this "Indeed..."

The two held one another's gazes before Peter gave the man a slight bow "Peter... Newly elected Executor of the Empire"

The man replied with a slightly deeper bow "My lord... Admiral Thrawn, at your service"

Peter grinned at the Chiss male "We shall see Admiral, we shall see"

Thrawn righted himself and stared into Peter's lens covered eyes with a unreadable expression, though Peter could sense the Chiss was very curious about him.

 _'And I'm curious as to why Sidious has allowed a non-human to have such a high rank in his Pro-Human Empire_ ' Peter thought before he cleared his throat and spoke "So tell me Admiral, how is the Chiss Ascendency these days? It is still called that, yes?"

Thrawn blinked at this before he responded "As far as I'm still aware of my lord, the Ascendency still runs strong. I admit, that I haven't had any direct contact with them in many years"

"The Emperor doesn't allow you to phone home?" Peter asked with a snort.

"I was... they did not appreciate my efforts to protect them from outside threats. Nor the efforts I would go to do so" Thrawn said simply.

Peter hummed at this before he nodded "Well, here's hoping they recognize their short sightedness and correct it"

"It is no bother to me my lord" Thrawn said with a slight shrug "I find my duties under the Empire far more... useful. To it, and the Galaxy at large as well"

Peter's interest was peeked at this "You think the Rebels that plague this Empire are truly that grave of a threat, Admiral? From what I've been told and read, their just a bunch of ungrateful sentients"

"There are more than just Rebels that threaten the safety of the Galaxy, my lord" Thrawn said with a weighted look in his red eyes.

"Such as?" Peter inquired.

Thrawn stared at Peter, his eyes and expression unreadable to the point that it was only because of the Force that he could even begin to get a read on the Chiss male. This Thrawn, whoever he was, was very good at keeping his feelings, his thoughts hidden from someone like Peter. The young Sith warrior was beginning to see why it may be that Sidious has not only kept this man, but helped him reach as far as he had.

Or perhaps Sidious was aware of the ancient alliance the Sith had with the Chiss during their war with the Republic all those years ago and sought to honor it in some way.

Finally, Thrawn was about to speak before a third voice, this one belonging to a woman, interrupted him "Thrawn darling, already making nice with the Empire's newest enforcer for it's will?"

Thrawn sighed dryly as he and Peter both turned towards the newcomer and gave her a curt nod and spoke in a clipped tone.

"Grand Moff Frost"

Peter blinked as he took in the woman's appearance. She had to be, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Her body, which could leave any being that lusted after the form of a female it's slave, was clad in a white dress with a almost scandalous amount of cleavage, two slits that ran up the sides of her dress and exposed her long, lean legs and thighs. Her blonde hair seemed to flow like a small waterfall with every foot fall of her white open toed heels while her icy blue eyes scanned both Peter and Thrawn with a mixture of amusement, curiosity, and... lust.

 _'Grand Moff? So it appears that Sidious has taken another thing from my Empire and incorporated it into his own_ ' Peter thought with a furrowed brow under his helmet as the Moff turned towards Thrawn with a grin.

"Thrawn darling, just because I'm now Grand Moff does not mean you still can't speak to me as a friend..."

Thrawn merely narrowed his eyes at her "I have seen what happens to those you call friends, Grand Moff"

Emma's grin fell as she and Thrawn held one another's gaze for several seconds before she spoke, her voice cold and as unfeeling as ice.

"No... I don't believe you have Admiral"

Peter watched as the two stared one another down, some sort of unseen battle of wills erupting between the two. Several nearby politicians seemed to notice the tension between Emma and Thrawn and slowly backed away, leaving Peter alone to brave the storm. Finally, the tension shattered and the two backed away from one another, Thrawn brushing some unseen dust from his uniform while Emma reached up and tousled her hair a little and smoothed out her dress and gave Thrawn a cold smile.

"You always make things interesting Thrawn"

"And you make them difficult" Thrawn responded as he turned to leave but not before giving Peter a slight bow "My lord, if you excuse me, I must speak with Colonel Yularen my some of my men before returning to the fleet"

Peter and Emma watched the Chiss depart before the grand Moff turned her attention to Peter. The Dark Side user felt a slight chill crawl up his spine at the look in the woman's eyes as she observed his figure. It felt like he was on display at some high end buffet with a bunch of ravenous Wookies surrounding it.

"It is my honor to meet you, Lord Peter" Emma said with a curtsey.

"As you say" Peter said as he stared at the woman with his eyes narrowing slightly in thought. He could sense she was Force-sensitive, not terribly powerful, but enough that if she's received training of any kind, and he can tell she did, she could be quite... influential.

 _'Reminds me of the washouts of the Academy or Sith too weak to be properly trained and were reduced to administrative stations_ ' Peter thought as he and Emma stared each other down, neither one adverting their gaze.

Emma's grin widened after a few seconds "Tell me my lord, will we be seeing you on the Imperial Center often or will you be out in the greater Galaxy?"

"Depends" Peter replied with a shrug.

"On?" she asked as she took a small step closer and looked up at Peter with her bright intelligent eyes.

"On whether or not I'll be executing someone or something" Peter replied.

Emma quirked an amused brow at this "Oh is that right, my lord?"

"Well, I am the 'Executor' of the Empire" Peter said with a small grin "The title speaks for itself... in Galactic Basic anyway"

Emma hummed at this before she plucked a drink off a tray that a passing waiter offered her and took a small sip of the clear blue liquid within "Will you be establishing a permanent residence here on the Imperial Center, or somewhere else, as Lord Vader has done?"

"Vader doesn't live here?" Peter asked with surprise.

"No, he possesses to other strongholds that he frequents more often than the Palace that the Emperor has gifted him" Emma revealed "One on Mustafar and another on Vjun"

"Oh..." Peter said before he nodded "Well, looks like Vader is about to get a brand new neighbor"

Emma glanced at Peter with a mixture of amusement and surprise "You wish to push Lord Vader? He's killed others for less... far less"

Peter smiled darkly under his helmet, his eyes flashing yellow for a split second as memories of the battle on Dromund Kaas came to mind "I think I can take him"

"As you say my lord" Emma conceded with a smirk as her eyes glided over the crowd only a few meters away with a look that appeared to be torn between boredom and distaste "Still, Lord Vader would be better company then most of these... people"

"I'm inclined to agree" Peter said with a nod as he followed Emma's gaze "Never been a big fan of politics or the people that work them. Too messy in my eyes"

"And the Dark Side isn't?" Emma asked with a ghost of a smile.

Peter chuckled at this "Well... at least it's more obvious in what it wants from you and what it expects. Not too hard to understand what it's trying to tell you"

"I'll take your word for it my lord" Emma said with a small bow.

Before Peter could say anything more, he sensed someone behind him and felt his back straighten as he looked over his shoulder to see Laura, her armored cowl removed and looking at him with a bored expression.

"Yes?" Peter asked while Emma peeked out from behind him to see who it was.

"Lord Vader wishes to speak with you" she replied as she pulled out a commlink and was about to hand it over to Peter before she casted a glance at Emma and her eyes narrowed "Alone"

Emma frowned at the tone she detected in the woman's tone before she took a step back and offered a small nod to Peter "Well, far be it for me to stand between the two most powerful men in the Empire discussing vital Imperial matters"

"Nah, he just wants to know if I have any credits for him to buy this new pace maker he saw on the Holonet" Peter said with a chuckle, ignoring Laura's dark glare thrown towards him at the slight against her lord.

Emma cracked a grin at this "Do let me know how that goes, my lord"

"I shall, Grand Moff Frost" Peter said with a nod as he watched Emma depart and slip back into the crowd before he turned his attention to Laura and frowned at her glare "Do you ever smile?"

"Yes" she responded in a bland tone.

"Really, when?" Peter scoffed before Laura answered in a cool tone.

"When I'm killing people that annoy me"

Peter blinked at this before he shook his head "And here I thought Darth Karnage had issues..."

"Who?" Laura asked with a frown before Peter waved away her question.

"Forget it, now you said something about Vader wanting to speak with me?" Peter inquired as he took the commlink from Laura "Any idea on what it's about?"

"He would not say" was her only response as Peter activated the device and was greeted to the small blue holographic projection of Darth Vader.

"Vader" Peter said in a even tone.

"Executer..." Vader grumbled as he hooked his thumbs on his belt, his breathing just barely heard over the sounds of various party goers around Peter and Laura.

"Aww, you heard of my new title" Peter teased with a chuckle before he frowned "Now what do you want?"

Laura seemed to bristle at the tone Peter addressed Vader with and the Dark Lord himself seemed less than please from what Peter could faintly sense. After a few seconds, Vader spoke in a cold, detached tone that just barely contained the anger he was feeling.

"An agent of mine has uncovered evidence of a Rebel cell on the planet of Anaxes. I am tasking you with destroying it" Vader stated.

"Why me?" Peter asked with a raised brow "Don't you have an army of troopers for that" Peter said before he nodded towards Laura "Or her?"

"I have business elsewhere and X-23 will be accompanying you" Vader said before he titled his helm towards the younger Sith "Unless such a thing is beneath the Executor's notice"

"Oh aren't you just funny" Peter replied with a sigh "Fine, I'll leave immediately. Besides, I've always wanted to visit Anaxes and view it's supposedly legendary Officer's academy"

"Consider your wish now granted" Vader responded before he blinked out of existence, leaving Peter and Laura standing there before the woman snatched the commlink back from Peter.

"How rude" Peter said with a frown towards the dark haired woman.

"Come, we are leaving" Laura said as she pulled her cowl on, turned on her heel and begun to march towards the doorway.

"You gonna fly me all the way to Anaxes?" Peter asked as he followed after Laura.

"No, Lord Vader and the Emperor have commissioned one of the Empire's newest warships, a dreadnaught called the Wrath, to be your personal flagship for the foreseeable future" Laura revealed.

"Is that right?" Peter said with a whistle "Man, new title, new warship, your Emperor must be desperate to know what I know if he's showering me with all this"

"Don't kid yourself, Lord Vader has already received his own Dreadnaught... and it's bigger than yours" Laura stated before she glanced back at Peter "And the Emperor and Lord Vader will get what they want from you... one way or another"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Peter replied with a scoff as he followed Laura out of the ballroom and into the deserted halls of the Palace. As the two walked farther and farther away from the ballroom, the music, laughter and general noise of hundreds of people mingling began to lessen until the only sounds echoing through the halls were Peter's metallic boots and the soft patter of Laura's leather soles.

Peter glanced around the empty halls as he followed Laura to the nearest landing pad where he assumed a shuttle was waiting or was inbound to pick them up and take them to his new warship in orbit "So, how many of these Rebels are we going to be killing, assuming we find any?"

Laura stopped before she looked over her shoulder at Peter with a dark, predatory glint in her eye and spoke in something one would think was a snarl.

"All of them"

Peter blinked at this before he shrugged "All righty then... could have just said no prisoners"

Peter could just tell it was going to be a long flight to Anaxes with this woman.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter arrives at Anaxes… and everything goes to hell.


	12. Chapter 12

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Not very but there are a large number of non-Fett clones in the Imperial army.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : If you mean will this story end at Endor in a Imperial Victory rather a Rebel one and Han, Luke, Leia and Chewie and the rest get all killed, then no. As for the Rebels show being in this, Peter will take part in a few minor events of the show before he take's the place of Thrawn as the main antagonist for the show's third season of events.

 **gunman** : A few events in the Star Wars Legends/Canon will go differently with Peter's presence. Certain people will live, certain people will die, certain losses of the Empire will be a Victory and certain Rebel victories will be losses.

 **lord web of life of destiny** : Those movies are never going to be part of this story.

 **superpierce** : No, they still have human swear words, Doctor Aphra was in the middle of making one until it was cut off, because Disney reasons.

 **Trey Alexander** : Let's just say by the time that Luke is Grandmaster and speaks with Peter, their relationship will be... hostile. Even though it hasn't been shown in too much depth, Peter has an almost religious zealotry hatred for the Jedi for a number of personal and principle reasons and it'll only get worse as the Galactic Civil War drags on.

 **Bladewolf101** : No, Peter will have little part in that, far as he's concerned. it's Vader's mess to deal with.

 **Retrogamer7800** : He was close to being recognized as a Sith Lord, so he was pretty high thanks to both his position as a member of Vitiate's elite assassins/bodyguards and his own mastery of the Dark Side, a bit of which we'll see in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Star Wars characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Captain, ETA to Anaxes?" Laura said as she stood on the bridge of the Wrath, her arms folded and her eyes on the swirling blue white tunnel that was Hyperspace.

"We should be transitioning back into real space in a few minutes my lady" the man replied as he was down in one of the crew pits overlooking the work of the navigation officer.

"Good" Laura said with a curt nod as she heard and saw the various officers working diligently at their stations.

The bridge was almost twice the size of the standard Star Destroyer bridge, partly because of the size of the warship itself possessing dozens of more systems and stations that needed to be monitored and controlled.

At fifteen kilometers, the Wrath, and her sister ship under the personal command of Darth Vader, the Vengeance, were currently the largest warships in the Imperial Navy. On their own they possessed enough fire power to rival over several dozen Star destroyers and could singlehandedly lay waste to an entire planet or even a star system thanks to the various gun emplacements on the unique ridge like designs on the top portion of the thin arrow head shaped hull. Laura watched with a blank expression as the ship came out of hyperspace and was greeted tot he distant blue and green planet that was Anaxes and the dozens of space stations and shipyards in orbit above it. Dozens of Star Destroyers laid in orbit, some returning from deployment, others preparing to ship out and join other fleets and a handful being used for training purposes by the planet's Imperial Officers academy.

"Captain" Laura spoke up as she turned to leave.

"My lady?" the man said as he glanced up at Laura.

"Prepare a shuttle to take us down, I shall fetch the... Executor" Laura found it hard to say the man's title without throwing in a eye roll.

The young super soldier was starting to wonder if the Emperor was running out of intimidating labels for his various agents.

 _'What's next, the Judge? The Jury?_ ' Laura thought, barely hearing the 'Yes my lady' from the Captain as she exited the bridge and proceeded to Peter's quarters.

She passed several Imperial Officers who gave her an odd look, likely unused to seeing a woman aboard their ship, and even more so, a woman dressed like her. She barely gave them a glance as she passed them, heading deeper and deeper towards the center of the ship where Laura would need to grab a ride on the ship's internal transit system to make it to Peter's room in a reasonable amount of time. The tram station had a few Stormtroopers waiting along with a few pilots, their helmets clipped to their belts and chatting quietly amongst themselves. Laura made out a few words, apparently the men were talking about some 'Imperial Ace' by the name of Fel that was said to rival Vader in piloting skill.

 _'Now that, I highly doubt_ ' Laura thought with a snort as the tram arrived and she and the troopers hopped on and selected their respective stations and waited for the tram to start moving.

Less than a minute later, the tram stopped and Laura hopped off and proceeded down a hall that took her through the rooms reserved for Officers and traveling dignitaries. She saw several Stormtroopers standing guard at each inner section, their blasters out and at the ready at a moment's notice and could see several small discreetly placed cameras an various other recording devices scattered throughout the halls. After a few turns and growing up a level, Laura finally arrived at Peter's room, four Stormtroopers, two on each side of the door, stood guard.

"Is he awake?" Laura asked as she came to a stop at the door and waited for it to open.

"Yes ma'am" the squad leader said with a nod as the door began to silently slide open.

Laura entered through the doorway... and came to a complete stop at the sight before her.

The room was dark, the lights having either been shut off or drained of energy, leaving the only source of light a series of glowing red-ish orange web like lines scattered through out the room until they converged on the center, almost like a web. Sitting at the center of the web was Peter, in a Lotus position, the top portion of his armor removed, leaving him bare and his eyes closed. The entire room seemed to shiver at the introduction of light from the hall and the added lifeform thanks to Laura.

"I'm going to assume you've come to tell me we've arrived" Peter said, his voice calm and low.

Laura blinked at this before she nodded slowly "Yes..."

Peter hummed before he opened his eyes and Laura was greeted to the sicky yellow glow of his eyes with a blood red boarder at the edges. Neither one moved as they held some sort of hidden war of wills, waiting for the other to concede and look away. Laura felt an unnatural chill run up her spine as she stared deep into Peter's Dark Side influenced eyes, it was different to Lord Vader's the few times she's seem him without his helmet on. Where's Vader's eyes screamed rage and hate, Peter's screamed something else entirely, more than just rage and hate... something primal.

Finally Peter nodded as he relaxed and the darkness that entrenched the room vanished and the lights flickered on, his Psi-webs dissolving like a mist while he stood up. Peter cracked his neck as he called over his armor from it's place on his bed and began to slid it on while Laura waited patiently by the door.

"You admiring the view?" Peter asked with a grin thrown towards Laura who responded with a blank stare.

"I've seen better"

Peter winced at this "Ouch, talk about a ego killer"

"Your Sith, you'll survive I'm sure" Laura said as she turned to leave once Peter slid his helmet on and attached his Lightsabers to their holsters "Come on, the shuttle will be leaving soon"

"We're not gonna dock at a Spaceport?" Peter asked with slight surprise.

"Anaxes doesn't have a dock large enough to house a warship as large as the Wrath yet, it's still under construction" Laura revealed as Peter followed her out of his room and towards the main hanger bay of the dreadnaught.

"Fair enough" Peter said as they passed several squads of Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers and a few mouse droids along the way.

None of them addressed Peter as he followed Laura, something that he was almost a tad bothered by but ultimately decided to leave it alone. He didn't crave attention or blind devotion like some of his fellow Sith did, but would an occasional 'My lord' be too much to ask for?

 _'Does Sidious even have proper greetings to Sith Lords taught to his people when their in basic training?_ ' Peter thought as he and Laura arrived in one of the massive hangers for the Wrath, filled with TIE Fighters, bombers and a number of shuttles.

Numerous Petty Officers and Pilots roamed the bay, going to and from various star craft while peter and Laura approached a shuttle with a row of Stormtroopers on each side, waiting. Peter quirked a brow at the shuttle that would be taking him down to the planet below, it was quite unlike the previous models he's been on. The hull was sloped and instead of the white-gray like color most Imperial shuttles seemed to be, this one was darker in color, being more of a steel gray. It also possessed a pair of foldable lateral wings with laser canons on the tips of each wing.

"It's built more for stealth than anything else" Laura said, seeming to have noticed the slight head tilts of Peter as he took the craft in.

"It's... an interesting design" Peter said after a few seconds of examining the shuttle "For a stealth ship, it stands out a lot compared to the other shuttles you use"

Laura shrugged at this "If it doesn't stand out so much, how can you tell if it's a stealth craft or not?"

"Isn't the point of stealth not to stand out?" Peter asked with a snort as he and Laura began to climb the shuttle's ramp and into the ship itself.

"That makes too much sense and you know how militaries are on making sense" Laura said in a dry tone as she took her seat towards the cockpit while the pilots inside began to start up the craft and run last minute checks.

"Fair point" Peter said with a nod as he sat down and began to strap himself in while the shuttle's ramp closed and the engines started up.

A few minutes later, the vessel lifted off the floor and began to slowly make it's way out of the hanger and into the vacuum of space before shooting down towards the planet below while the Wrath began to make it's way towards a open slot in the orbital shipyard that was rated for a vessel it's size.

"I hate flying" Laura muttered with annoyance as the shuttle began to enter the atmosphere, shaking slightly as a result.

"So I see. But don't worry, statistically speaking, flying's the safest form of travel in the Galaxy... mostly" Peter snickered before he glanced out the small viewport as the hull of the ship was briefly engulfed in flames before going out. A particular memory of his came to mind, one of the few 'quiet moments' of his life during the war against the Republic, all those centuries ago...

...

 _"I hate space travel..."_

 _Peter blinked as he glanced at the robed woman next to him with a raised brow, the blue and white tunnel of hyperspace before them while a skeleton crew worked the bridge, the rest either asleep or in the galley eating a late night meal._

 _"Why?" Peter asked with a bit of amusement and intrigue in his tone._

 _His companion glanced at him with annoyed green eyes that seemed to glow from the light beyond the viewport of their cruiser "I just do. Everything's too.. fragile"_

 _"Fragile?" Peter asked with a snort "Felicia, we're in a warship that can withstand Mandalorian Nuclear warheads I don't know about you, but that's pretty far from fragile"_

 _"You know what I mean" Felicia huffed as she folded her arms under her generous bust and glared at a Officer who dared to try and eavesdrop on the two Sith warriors "All it takes is one good hit and we're done for. Shielding and armor be dammed"_

 _Peter grinned at this before he placed a hand on Felicia's shoulder and leaned in close until his breath was tickling her ear "Don't worry.. I'll keep you safe, my beloved Nexu"_

 _The woman looked back up at Peter with warm amusement dancing in her green eyes that more often then not were as cold and as hard as emeralds "as she rested her cheek on his fingers and smiled at him "Promise?"_

 _"Of course" Peter said with a chuckle before he pulled the woman closer and whispered "And if your worried about the cold of space.. I can keep you nice and warm"_

 _The young white haired beauty grinned at this, her Force signature almost purring against his own while her hands ran over his armored chest "Is that right?"_

 _"You doubt my abilities?" Peter challenged with a grin._

 _"Perhaps..." Felicia said with a smirk as she pulled away from Peter and began to make her way off the bridge, a sway in her hips that Peter's seen ensnare even the most iron willed Sith Lords, be they a Darth or not "Or perhaps I need to be only reminded..."_

 _Peter grinned at Felicia's laughter before he followed her back to her quarters where he could make her feel... safer._

...

When the shuttle finally touched down and the ramp lowered, Peter was already bored of the planet and wanted to leave.

"Can't I just have someone else do this, like you? You seem to enjoy these kinds of things" Peter said as he and Laura made their way down the ramp, several squads of Stormtroopers and a few officers already lined up and waiting for them "Or maybe a few officers, Force knows they probably don't do much around here"

"No" Laura said in a dry tone as one of the officers approached the two.

"My lord-" the man began before he suddenly began to cough and his hand went up to his throat.

Laura quirked a brow in surprise before she glanced at Peter and saw him staring blankly at the man, at easts he thought he was, it was hard to tell with his head covered. Barely giving the now gasping officer a second glance, Peter turned his attention back to Laura "What about Mara then? She's never doing anything far as I can see. All she does is dance and follow your Emperor around like some cheap but admittedly prettier, more healthy imitation of Vader"

Laura suppressed a smirk at the insult to Mara "She falls under the Emperor's command, not Vader's"

"Lame" Peter grumbled before he noticed the officer was about to lose conscious before he suddenly released his hold on the man's throat with a slight hand gesture.

The man inhaled loudly before he began to cough and rub his throat, looking up at Peter with wide fearful eyes. Peter quirked his head to the side as he stared down at the man and spoke in a low, quiet voice.

"I don't know what your used to when it comes to the likes of Vader or the Emperor, but you will await until I address you before you ever approach me, let alone speak, am I understood?" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chess and glanced at the other frightened officers.

"Y-Yes my lord..." the man coughed out as he struggled to climb back to his feet.

"Good" Peter said with a nod before he nodded towards Laura "Next time, I'll have her slit your throat open and see what kills you first, blood loss or the pain. Believe me, she's the more merciful option"

The officer, and the others all paled at the dark grin Laura gave them before Peter brushed pass the man and headed for the interior of the installation, followed closely by Laura and soon the various officers.

"So tell me lieutenant, what info do you have on this Rebel cell?" Peter asked with a hint of boredom in his tone "Vader was rather sparse on the details"

The officer blinked before he casted a brief glance at his rank insignia, that of a Commander "Sir, I beg your pardon but I'm a-"

"I know what I said" Peter said as he stopped and glanced back at the man with a quirked head, the air suddenly tense and cold "Now, your report, if you would"

Laura smirked at the pale man as he struggled to find his words amidst his apparent demotion before he nodded and began to speak.

"We received a tip from a local Bounty hunter, a Mandalorian, apparently they tried to hire her services" the man revealed.

"For what?" Peter asked with curiosity, one didn't hire a Mandalorian bounty hunter for something simple or easy.

At least Darth Malgus never did when Peter worked alongside the long dead Sith.

"We believe that they intend to attack the graduation ceremony for the latest class of Imperial Naval officers in a few days time my lord. Over two hundred men and women will be graduating and thousands will be attending, along with a dozen Admirals and the graduating class's families and close friends" the lieutenant said.

"Tempting target" Peter said with a nod as a dark bitter grin formed under his helmet "Slaughter a couple thousand innocents to hurt the few guilty, how very... unoriginal"

"These Rebels, according to the Bounty Hunter, do seem to support the restoration of the Republic" Laura injected with a frown "At any costs, apparently"

"Just shows how corrupt they really were, to have people like this want it back in power. Than again, the Republic has always been like that. Willing to condemn an entire species just because of the cations of a handful. It's even worse when it's Jedi masters are calling the shots" Peter said with a shake of his head in disgust as he turned to enter the installation before he suddenly froze mid-step.

Laura barely got a word out before Peter suddenly grabbed her and leaped away from the entrance with a inhuman leap just as an explosion went off. The young woman felt her teeth rattle from the force of the explosion and the jarring landing on Peter's armored bulk as they landed near the shuttle they flew in on. The Stormtroopers stationed at the entryway, and the small crowd of officers that were following the two, were engulfed in the fire explosion. Alarms went off almost immediately while the few remaining Stormtroopers on the landing pad quickly took cover while a few ran to provide cover for Peter and Laura.

"Almost forgot what it's like to be nearly caught in an explosion" Peter said as he stared up at the now smoke filled sky.

"Well your gonna get used to it again pretty soon" Laura coughed out as she sat up and rubbed her head before she noticed that she was straddling Peter. She scowled at the man while she climbed off and brushed some of the dust and soot off her uniform and glanced at one of the Troopers "Contact the med bay, tell them to send up a few medics for the wounded. Find out how many we've lost and get me surveillance of this pad in the last thirty six hours!"

"Yes ma'am, right away" one of the Troopers nodded and quickly left to complete Laura's orders while Peter sat up and sat there, staring at the roaring fire that was starting to spread across the lap while droids emerged from various parts of the base and began to fight the flames with a combination of water and some sort of blue-ish white gel that smothered the flames and kept it from spreading.

"Incendiary, not fragmentation" Peter hummed as Laura turned towards him with a quirked brow under her cowl.

"How can you tell?"

"Experience. You'd be surprised with just how many people have tried to blow me up over the years" Peter said with a shrug as he stood back up and brushed some dust off his shoulder before he nodded towards a few burnt corpses of the officers that were tailing them only a minute ago "Plus, look at the bodies, they aren't shredded from shrapnel, at least not one from a bomb, just burned"

Laura turned her attention to the bodies as several Imperial shuttles appeared and began to set down on the pad and disembark their Troopers while Peter made his way tot he edge of the pad and glanced at the city before him with a frown under his helmet.

The bomb was timed, he would have sensed it the moment he stepped on to the landing pad. Someone had waited for him to get close before setting it off, which meant that whoever triggered the bomb was not only still close by, but also had access to substantial military intelligence for him to know which pad he was going to be landing on-

Peter's musings were cut short as several more explosions at various other landing pads around the base went off, causing even more chaos.

' _Ah, they planted bombs and watchers at each pad just in case, to maximize their chance to get me'_ Peter thought with a nod ' _And now, it seems their trying to cover their tracks by making it seem that the bombs were timed, and give themselves time to get away while the Imperials race to contain the fires... clever'_

It was a shame, in Peter's opinion that these Rebels would use their talents to restore a corrupt cancer such as the Republic rather than help Sidious's Empire bring order to the galaxy after spending almost twenty five thousand years under it's iron fisted rule...

...

"So Colonel, you mind explaining how it is that a bunch of Rebels were able to plant so many charges at your installation's various landing pads, and apparently had good enough intel on my arrival to perform such a feat?" Peter asked as he stood in a office that overlooked a good portion of the base not even a hour later with his hands behind his back.

Colonel Veers swallowed nervously as he stood at attention while out of the corner of his eye, he saw Laura leaning against the wall, watching him with an unreadable expression.

"It appears sir, that the bombs themselves have actually been planted at the landing pads for quite some time, possibly back when we had to make repairs and expansions to the installation a few months ago" the Colonel recounted what his men briefed him on in their investigation "We've also concluded that they'd been watching the base for quite some time, just waiting for a good time to set off their charges and cause as much damage as they can. When they noticed your shuttle landing, they must've realized that a high ranking individual was arriving and likely couldn't help themselves"

Peter hummed at this as he watched a few TIE fighters soar over the city on patrol, a few Victory class Star Destroyers began to descend over the city as a show of force and security to the citizens of Anaxes "So, it was just blind chance then? No mole within the ranks that leaked my arrival?"

"None that we can find, my lord" Veers said nervously "But I told my men to keep digging and I've contacted the Imperial Security Bureau to send over a few specialist to investigate the possibility of a traitor in my ranks. Just to be sure, my lord"

Peter nodded at this as he continued to stare out at the city before him while Laura pushed herself off the wall and turned to Veers "By your leave Executor, I will lead the investigation myself"

"My lady?" Veers said with surprise while Peter shrugged.

"By all means, go for it. I'm not one for the whole investigation sort of thing" Peter replied as he turned towards Laura "Just make sure that if there are any traitors, keep them alive if possible"

"I make no promises" Laura said as she made her way out of the room, leaving Peter alone with a nervous Veers.

"At ease Colonel, you look like your about to have a heart attack if I so much as raise my voice in your general direction" Peter said with a grin as he took his seat at what he assumed was the installation's CO.

He's sure they won't mind, and if they do, Peter was positive that the man's replacement won't.

"As you say my lord" Veers said as his stance loosened slightly, but still close to attention, causing Peter to mentally chuckle.

 _'Ah oh well. Maybe after a few days he'll loosen up... assuming he's still alive and hasn't either displeased me or gotten killed by these Rebels_ ' Peter thought as he leaned back in his chair "So this Mandalorian that supplied us with the information, she still here?"

"Yes my lord" Veers said with a nod "She's currently staying at a small resort on the edge of town. It's reportedly used by a number of Bounty Hunters that pass through here"

"Get her for me" Peter said with a nod "A Mandalorian might come in handy for when we find these Rebels. Hell, she might even know where to start looking"

Veers nodded "I'll let my men know to get in contact with her and acquire her services"

"Good... good..." Peter said as he turned in the chair and glanced out at the city with a unreadable look on his face "Tell me Colonel, did you grow up on Anaxes?"

"Sir?" Veers said with a quirked brow at the sudden change in topic.

"Anaxes, were you born and raised or is this simply a duty station?" Peter asked as he glanced at the Imperial Officer.

Veers blinked at this before he shook his head "No my lord, I'm from Denon"

Peter nodded at this "Good... that should save me a bit of a headache"

"What do you mean sir?" Veers asked with confusion.

"These Rebels we're going to be hunting, they seem to fancy themselves heroes of the people yes? Fighters of justice and all that Rancor spit" Peter said with a thoughtful frown under his helmet "I have a idea or two that could draw them out. Or at least draw out some of their members that we can capture and... question"

"And what are those ideas, my lord?" Veers asked carefully, suddenly feeling uneasy being in the man's presence.

Peter stared at the man for several long minutes before he turned his attention back to the city skyline outside the window "Gather all the prisoners we have here and make sure the local media hears about it"

"My lord?" Veers said with surprise.

Peter stood up and clapped his hands together, the force of the metal in his gantlets making a loud eerie clang that caused Veers to flinch.

"Congratulations Colonel Veers, your going to bear witness to my very first set of executions!"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, an Execution... or twenty.


End file.
